Le sixième gundam
by Alexiel Alton
Summary: Un 6eme gundam pour l’opération Météore, une fille ayant des liens avec un des pilotes. Venez lire, Opération Météore revue et corrigée par mes soins. Mais soyez indulgent c’est ma première fic.
1. Chapitre 1: Le départ

**Titre :** Le sixième gundam

**Auteur :** Alexiel Alton

**Genre :** Hétéro peut être Yaio sur la fin, romance, action

**Disclamer :** Pas à moi malheureusement

**Couples :** Vous verrez bien

**Résumé :** Un 6eme gundam pour l'opération Météore, une fille ayant des liens avec un des pilotes. Venez lire, Opération Météore revue et corrigée par mes soins. Mais soyez indulgent c'est ma première fic.

**Note :** Comme je l'ai dit c'est ma première fic donc il faut pas s'attendre à des merveilles, surtout côté orthographe mais bon merci Word d'en corriger une bonne partie. Je vous laisse à votre lecture en espérant que cela vous plaise.

**Bonne Lecture**

Chapitre 1 : Départ 

195 AC

Quelque part sur la colonie L4, dans le laboratoire du professeur H plus précisément, c'est l'effervescence, en effet l'Opération Météore est sur le point de commencer quand soudain un garçon blond les yeux d'un bleu turquoise entre précipitamment dans la salle, habillé d'une combinaison spatiale.

: « Et bien c'est pas trop tôt mon Quatrouné j'ai bien cru que j'allais devoir partir sans pouvoir te dire au revoir. »

Surpris, le garçon n'eut pas le temps de se retourner qu'une jeune fille, brune les cheveux longs lui tombant au niveau des fesses malgré le faites qu'ils soient attachés en une queue de cheval haute, les yeux gris bleu, elle aussi dans une combinaison spatiale, lui saute dessus.

**Quatre **: « Alexiel tu m'as fait peur. »

**Alex **: « Vraiment ce n'était pas mon intention. »

Mais le sourire radieux affiché sur son visage démentait ses paroles, elle avait l'air très contente de l'avoir surpris.

**Alex** : « Bon alors qu'est-ce qui t'a retenu aussi longtemps ? »

Elle avait posé la question bien qu'elle en connaissait déjà la réponse. Quatre lui fit un sourire un peu triste.

**Quatre **: « Mon père. »

**Alex **: « Tu sais tu peux encore renoncer Quatre. »

**Quatre **: « Non je dois y aller, le professeur H compte sur moi, et puis il faut bien défendre les colonies n'est-ce pas Alex ? »

**Alex **: « Bien sur mais tu sais partir au combat brouillé avec un proche cela n'est pas ce qu'il se fait de mieux. »

**Quatre **: « Tout va bien, je t'assure Alex cela fait longtemps que j'ai pris ma décision. Bon je crois qu'il est l'heure. »

**Alex **: « Oui tu as raison allons rejoindre nos Gundams. »

Alex et Quatre se dirigèrent d'un même pas vers les deux gundams qui attendaient un peu plus loin, l'un était blanc et noir avec deux lames recourbées dans le dos, l'autre était argent et bleu possédant un grand sabre en travers de son dos Une fois installée et les systèmes branchés, Alexiel ouvrit une communication avec le gundam blanc et noir.

**Alex **: « Quatre tu me reçois ? »

**Quatre **: « Oui, Sandrock et moi sommes près pour le lancement et toi de ton côté ? »

**Alex **: « Idem de mon côté Angel et moi sommes parait mais j'aimerais te demander quelque chose avant que l'on parte. »

**Quatre **: « Vas-y je t'écoute »

« Tu sais bien que tu peux tout me dire. » ajouta-t-il devant l'air embarrassé de la jeune fille.

**Alex **: « C'est vrai mais tu sais c'est complètement idiot et je suis sur que tu vas me trouver stupide. »

**Quatre **: « Voyons Alexiel tu me connaît mieux que ça quand même. »

**Alex **: « Non c'est bon c'est pas grave laisse tomber. C'est le moment de partir, à plus tard Quatre. »

Mais à peine avait-elle coupé les communications avec Sandrock qu'une douce voix se fit entendre sortant de nul part.

_Alexiel qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ?_

Elle ralluma donc la communication, l'air renfrogné

**Alex **: « RRRREEUUUHH, Quatre j'ai horreur quand tu fait ça. »

**Quatre **: « C'est la seule façon de te faire réagir, alors tu me le dit. »

Après quelques secondes de réflexion Alexiel se décida à parler.

**Alex **: « Tu vas rejoindre les Maguanacs n'est-ce pas ? »

**Quatre **: « Ah je vois, » comprenant enfin ce qui tracasser la jeune fille, « effectivement j'ai prévu de les rejoindre. »

**Alex **: « Est-ce que tu pourras éviter de LUI dire que je pilote aussi un gundam, Quatre, s'il te plait. »

**Quatre **: « Tu sais, IL va bien finir par l'apprendre un jour où l'autre. »

**Alex **: « Peut-être mais je préfère qu'IL l'apprenne le plus tard possible, SSS'IIILLL TTTTEEE PPPLLLAAAIIITTT QQQUUUAAATTTTRRROOOUUUNNNEEE. » Tout en lui faisant le coup des yeux larmoyants.

**Quatre **: « C'est bon je ne dirais rien. » Il n'avait jamais pu lui refuser quoi que se soit quand elle était comme ça.

**Alex **: « MERCHI. » Lui dédiant pour l'occasion son plus beau sourire.

**Quatre **: « Allez cette fois on y va, bonne chance et prend soin de toi, je suis sur qu'on aura l'occasion de se revoir sur Terre. »

**Alex **: « Bonne chance à toi aussi Quatre et moi aussi je suis sur qu'on se reverra. »

**Quatre **: « Parez au décollage professeur. »

**Alex **: « Moi de même, c'est quand vous voulez. »

**Professeur H **: « Alors allez-y et bonne chance à vous deux vous en aurait besoin. »

**Alex et Quatre d'une même voix **: « Merci. »

Puis les deux gundams partirent vers la Terre, l'un se dirigeant vers le Moyen-Orient pendant que l'autre prenait la direction de l'Amérique.

Quelques heures plus tard, ils arrivèrent tous les deux sain et sauf sur Terre et pendant que Quatre rejoignait le groupe des Maguanacs, Alexiel atterrissait sans problème dans un coin tranquille d'Amérique.

**A suivre**

Review please, bonnes ou pas bonnes elles ne pourront que m'aider à progresser.


	2. Chapitre 2: Première rencontre

**Titre :** Le sixième gundam

**Auteur :** Alexiel Alton

**Genre :** Hétéro peut être Yaio sur la fin, romance, action

**Disclamer :** Pas à moi malheureusement

**Couples :** Vous verrez bien

**Résumé :** Un 6eme gundam pour l'opération Météore, une fille ayant des liens avec un des pilotes. Venez lire, Opération Météore revue et corrigée par mes soins. Mais soyez indulgent c'est ma première fic.

**Note :** Comme je l'ai dit c'est ma première fic donc il faut pas s'attendre à des merveilles, surtout côté orthographe mais bon merci Word d'en corriger une bonne partie. Je vous laisse à votre lecture en espérant que cela vous plaise.

**Réponse au rewiew**

Thealie: Merci, je vais essayer de continuer comme ça.

**Bonne Lecture**

**Chapitre 2 : Première rencontre**

**POV Alexiel**

Voila maintenant plusieurs jours que je suis sur Terre et pour l'instant tout se passe plutôt bien, mes missions se déroulent sans problèmes et j'ai pris contact avec un certain Howard que H m'avait recommandé, lui est ces Sweepers s'occupent très bien de mon gundam bien que je préfère que personne d'autre que moi n'y touche. J'étais d'ailleurs en train d'y travailler dessus, non qu'il en ait réellement besoin mais j'ai une mission demain matin et je veux être sur que tous est en ordre, quand une armure pénétra dans le hangar. Je me relève et regarde l'armure de plus près, elle ressemblait étrangement à la mienne, mais était entièrement noire, je vois un garçon lui aussi tout de noir vêtu en descendre mais ce qu'y me frappe le plus c'est que ce garçon possède une longue tresse qui lui tombe au creux des reins et se balance au grés de ces mouvements. Je suis comme hypnotisée par les mouvements de la tresse et ne fais pas attention au faites que le garçon se rapproche de mon gundam, je sursaute donc quand il m'adresse la parole.

**Fin POV Alexiel**

**POV ?**

Je pénètre enfin dans le hangar où je dépose mon armure mobile avec qu'une idée en tête pouvoir me reposer parce que là j'en peux plus et laisser Howard et ces Sweepers réparer Deathscythe. Mais j'ai à peine passé les portes que je remarque une autre armure mobile, celle-ci et argent et bleu, je pose mon gundam et saute à terre avec la ferme intention d'aller l'examiner de plus près se pourrait-il qu'il y ait un autre gundam autre que celui de cet imbécile et le mien. Mais dès que je suis au sol je remarque enfin qu'une jeune fille se trouve sur l'armure, celle-ci c'est relevée lorsque je suis entré et reste interdite depuis que je suis sorti, qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Au moins j'ai tout le loisir de l'examiner, à peu près ma taille, brune les cheveux longs, plus longs que les miens c'est pas peu dire, attaché en queue de cheval. Elle a la peau brune sûrement d'origine arabe, elle est habillée d'une jupe longue fendue des deux cotés jusqu'à mi-cuisses bleu nuit, d'un haut blanc laissant voir son nombril et d'une veste du même bleu que la jupe, plutôt mignonne j'aimerai bien voir ces yeux mais elle est trop loin pour l'instant. Elle semble toujours plonger dans sa rêverie je la fait même sursauter en lui adressant la parole.

« Hello, je t'ai encore jamais vu ici t'es nouvelle parmi les Sweepers, moi c'est Duo, Duo Maxwell, je suis plutôt un chic type. »

Elle saute à côté de moi et me sourit, elle a un sourire superbe et ces yeux je peux enfin les voir ils sont d'un gris-bleu, magnifiques je sens que je pourrais facilement m'y noyer mais elle me ramène à la réalité en se présentant.

« Je m'appelle Alexiel El Guarien et oui on peut dire que je viens d'arriver, j'étais en train de vérifier Angel. »

« Angel ? » dis-je surpris

« Oui ce gundam. » me dit-elle en indiquant l'armure argent et bleu derrière elle.

Je me tourne vers cette dernière, il y a donc bien un autre gundam, cela signifierait qu'on serait au moins trois.

« Gundam, oui effectivement il ressemble au Deathscythe, où est son pilote j'aimerais beaucoup le rencontrer. »

Je la regarde se mettre face à moi, ces yeux pétillent de malice, c'est marrant maintenant ils sont plus bleus que gris, on dirait qu'ils changent selon ces émotions.

« Tu l'as devant toi. »

En entendant ça je tombe sur le cul et ma tête doit vraiment être drôle parce qu'Alex éclate de rire, il me faut quelques secondes pour me remettre et plusieurs tentatives avant de pouvoir faire sortir le moindre son de ma bouche, je dois être vraiment idiot à jouer les poissons moi.

« Tu plaisantes là, non ? »

Oups qu'est-ce que j'ai pas dit, ces yeux deviennent d'un gris acier et toute trace de malices en disparaît, j'ai ma confirmation ils changent bien de couleur en fonction de ces émotions et là elle a vraiment l'air en colère.

**Fin POV Duo**

**POV Alexiel**

S'il y a bien une chose que je déteste par dessus tout c'est les préjugés machistes, je le fixe droit dans les yeux, tiens les siens sont améthystes j'avais pas remarqué mais bon c'est pas le moment pour ça, toute traces de sourire c'est envolé de mon visage, je mets mes poings sur mes hanches et lui demande assez brusquement.

« Et pourquoi je plaisanterais tu crois qu'une fille n'est pas capable de piloter un gundam ? »

« J'ai pas dit ça mais je ne m'attendais pas à ça c'est tout. »

Devant son air conscrit ma colère s'efface et c'est sur un ton beaucoup plus chaleureux que je lui réponds.

« T'en fait pas je ne t'en veux pas j'aurais bien l'occasion de te montrer ce que je vaux aux commandes d'Angel. »

Il a l'air soulagé et un grand sourire s'affiche sur son visage.

C'est cet instant que choisit Howard pour faire son apparition, il était habillé comme à son habitude d'une chemise hawaiienne et de lunettes de soleil.

« Alors les jeunes je vois que vous avait déjà fait connaissance. »

« Ouaip mais Duo ne s'est pas encore remis du fait qu'une fille puisse être pilote de gundam et il a peur que je puisse être meilleure que lui. »

« QUOI ! Attend tu vas voir toi, tu pers rien pour attendre. »

Je viens à peine de m'élancer à travers le hangar morte de rire que j'entends que Duo s'est jeté à ma poursuite. J'ai quand même le temps d'entendre Howard lançait un « Ah les jeunes » avant de franchir les portes du hangar toujours poursuivit par un natté plutôt rapide je doit dire. Il finit d'ailleurs par me rattraper alors que je pénètre sur le pont, il me saute sur le dos ce qui a pour effet de me faire tomber au sol, là il commence sa séance de tortures, j'ai nommé chatouillis, moi qui étais déjà morte de rire avant je n'en peux plus, et j'ais beau faire je n'arrive pas à me dégager. Entre deux éclats de rire je le supplie d'arrêter.

« Pas avant que tu m'ait dis qui c'est le meilleur. »

« C'est toi….tu as…..gagné…arrête….je t'en supplie…..j'en peux plus. »

Il arrête enfin et m'aide à me relever, une fois sur pieds nous nous approchons de la balustrade où l'on s'accoude cote à cote pour regarder les étoiles en silence. Après plusieurs minutes je sorts de ma contemplation et me retourne vers lui

« Bon et bien je vais me couchais j'ai une mission demain à la première heure, il faut que je sois en forme, bonne nuit Duo. »

« Bonne nuit, Alex. »

Un flot de nostalgie m'assaille à l'emploi du surnom que me donnait Quatre mais je me reprend vite et me dirige vers ma cabine où je m'endors assez rapidement.

**Fin POV Alexiel**

**POV Duo**

Je la suis des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle passe la porte, je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre tous les deux. Après quelques minutes je retourne au hangar.

« Alors Howard il va y avoir pour combien de temps avant qu'il soit de nouveau opérationnel ? »

« Ah Duo. On devrait avoir finit avec le Deathscythe d'ici demain soir je pense mais tu aurais pu faire un peu plus attention mais après tout c'est toi qui paye. »

Je fait la grimace ça va me coûter bonbon mais bon au moins je suis sur qu'il sera en état et puis c'est pas ma fautes si ces saletés d'ozzis étaient aussi nombreux.

« Parfait je serais donc dans les temps pour ma prochaine mission. »

« Alors ton impression sur Alexiel. »

Je lui adresse un grand sourire.

« Génial, je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre elle est bien plus sociable que l'autre, mais j'aimerais savoir pourquoi je ne l'avais pas vu avant. »

« Et bien jusqu'à maintenant vous vous loupiez de pas grand-chose. Je suis content que vous vous entendiez bien c'est vraiment une fille sympa, excellente mécanicienne, généralement c'est elle seule qui s'occupe de son gundam, nous, nous lui fournissons juste les pièces de rechange, et je peux te dire qu'elle se débrouille très bien. Tu devrais aller te coucher on s'occupe du Deathscythe ne t'en fait pas. »

« Oui tu as raison j'y vais bonne nuit. »

« Bonne nuit. »

Je le quitte donc et me dirige vers ma cabine, mais en passant devant une porte j'entends des gémissements qui ressemblent à des pleurs provenant de derrière la porte, j'écoute à travers la porte.

« Non…. Erwan…. Non…. Vivant…. Papa. »

Je frappe mais personne ne répond et comme les pleurs continuent, j'entrouvre la porte qui n'est pas fermée et jette un coup d'œil dans la cabine. Ce que je découvre me fait me précipiter à l'intérieure, en effet Alexiel est en pleurs au prise avec un cauchemar, je m'assois sur le bord du lit et la secoue gentiment pour la réveiller.

« Alex réveille toi, tu fait un cauchemar. »

Elle finit par ouvrir les yeux complètement perdus, les larmes continuant à couler le long de ses joues.

« Quatre ? »

« Non, c'est Duo. »

« Duo ? »

« Quoi, tu m'as déjà oublié, je suis vexé. »

Elle me sourit faiblement et viens se blottir dans mes bras en continuant de sangloter.

« Chut, calme toi ce n'est qu'un cauchemar, allez ma belle calme toi. »

Je la sers contre moi et la berce doucement en lui murmurant des paroles apaisantes ce qui finalement la calme et elle finit par se rendormir. Je la recouche, la borde et quitte silencieusement sa cabine tout en me demandant qui sont Erwan et Quatre pour elle, sûrement des personnes proches surtout Quatre pour qu'elle m'ai pris pour lui quand elle c'est réveillée, j'aurais bien l'occasion de lui demander plus tard en attendant dodo.

**Fin POV Duo**

**A suivre**

Review please, bonne ou pas bonne elles ne pourront que m'aider à progresser.


	3. Chapitre 3: Duo infernal et blessure

**Titre :** Le sixième gundam

**Auteur :** Alexiel Alton

**Genre :** Hétéro peut être Yaio sur la fin, romance, action

**Disclamer :** Pas à moi malheureusement sauf le personnage d'Alexiel qui m'appartiens

**Couples :** Vous verrez bien

**Résumé :** Un 6eme gundam pour l'opération Météore, une fille ayant des liens avec un des pilotes. Venez lire, Opération Météore revue et corrigée par mes soins. Mais soyez indulgent c'est ma première fic.

**Note :** Comme je l'ai dit c'est ma première fic donc il faut pas s'attendre à des merveilles, surtout côté orthographe mais bon merci Word d'en corriger une bonne partie. Je vous laisse à votre lecture en espérant que cela vous plaise.

¤

**Réponses aux Reviews**

Thealie : Merci encore, j'espère juste que tu vas l'apprécier.

Kelidril : Pour ce qui est d'Erwan il va falloir que tu attende encore un peu, je ne vais quand même pas gâcher la surprise. Sinon je te remercie et comme le début t'a plu voilà la suite.

¤

**Bonne Lecture**

**Chapitre3 : Duo infernal et blessure**

Le lendemain matin quand Duo se leva, Alexiel était déjà parti mais quand il pénétra, encore pas très réveillé, dans le hangar Howard se dirigea immédiatement vers lui et lui tendit une lettre.

**Howard **: « Tiens Alexiel a laissé ça pour toi. »

Duo regarda Howard comme si il était un extra-terrestre se demandant qui était Alexiel, puis il percuta et lit la lettre qu'elle lui avait laissé.

_Duo,_

_Je voulais te remercier pour hier soir et comme je ne savais pas comment j'ai fait la seule chose pour laquelle je suis assez douée, j'ai donc fait quelques petites modifications sur ton gundam…_

**Duo **: « Quoi elle a osé toucher à Death, elle manque pas de touper. »

**Howard **: « Finit de lire avant de t'énerver. »

**Duo **: « Parce qu'en plus tu étais au courant et tu l'as laissé faire. »

**Howard **: « Lit ! »

Marmonnant toujours contre cette fille qui ne respecte rien, il repris sa lecture.

…_.Ne t'inquiète pas je n'ai rien fait de grave, j'ai juste amélioré un peu la réponse des commandes tu devrais donc être plus performant. J'espère que cela te plaira si néanmoins cela ne te conviens pas tu peux toujours demander à Howard de remettre ton armure dans l'état précédent, il te fera ça gratuitement bien sur mais essaye d'abord Deathscythe avant de prendre une décision._

_Amicalement._

_Alexiel_

**Duo **: « Améliorations ? Elle a fait ça quand, je croyais qu'elle avait une mission ce matin ? »

**Howard **: « Juste avant de partir, cela ne lui à pas pris beaucoup de temps je t'avais dit qu'elle était douée. Alors on fait quoi ? »

**Duo **: « Je te répondrais après la mission de ce soir. »

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤(saut dans le temps)

En fin de compte Duo apprécia les modifications apportées par Alexiel et ne changea rien à son retour de mission le lendemain, Alexiel rentra le même soir. Elle n'avait pas posé les pieds au sol qu'une tornade nattée lui sauta au cou.

**Duo **: « Salut Alex, comment ça va ? Comment c'est passé ta mission ? Les ozzis, ils ont pas était trop méchant avec toi ? »

La jeune fille ne pu qu'éclater de rire devant ce flot ininterrompu de questions, elle qui avait redouté de le revoir ne sachant pas s'il avait apprécié ces modifications, maintenant elle était rassurée. Elle finit pas se calmer et lui fit un grand sourire en lui répondant

**Alex **: « Salut Duo, affamée et crevée, bien et non. »

**Duo **: « Quoi ? »

Devant l'air d'incompréhension du garçon elle faillit recommencer à rire mais se retient et lui répondit avec un sourire encore plus large

**Alex **: « Je suis affamée et crevée, ma mission c'est bien passée, et les ozzis ne m'ont pas fait de misère ce serait plutôt moi qui leur en a fait. Au fait j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop d'avoir toucher au Deathscythe sans ta permission. »

Ce fut le tour de Duo de lui faire sont plus beau sourire.

**Duo **: « Oh que non, on a jamais été aussi rapide et précis avec Deathscythe, merci beaucoup, mais la prochaine fois demande moi d'abord, OK ? »

**Alex **: « Pas problèmes, je m'en souviendrais. Tu m'accompagne au self j'ai vraiment la dalle ? »

**Duo **: « Let's go beauté moi aussi j'ai faim. »

La brune passa rapidement devant l'américain baissant la tête pour pas qu'il voit le rouge lui monté aux joues. Ils se rendirent donc au self où la jeune arabe arriva à rivalisée avec un certain américain dont l'appétit n'était plus à démontrer, tout en mangeant ils firent plus ample connaissance et discutèrent de leurs techniques respectivement de combat, puis Alexiel s'excusa et alla se coucher.

Les jours suivant leur permirent de forgée une réelle complicité, à tel points que les Sweepers furent les victimes de plusieurs de leurs blagues, le bateau résonnant alors des rires des deux adolescents. Quand ils n'étaient pas entrain de fomenter quelques farces on pouvait les trouver soit dans le hangar près des gundams, Duo ayant demandé à Alexiel si elle ne pouvait pas améliorer encore son armure, ce qu'elle fit avec le plus grand plaisir, soit sur le pont entrain de s'entraîner au combat rapproché.

Puis au bout d'une semaine, Alexiel reçut une nouvelle mission, destruction d'une base d'OZ en Amérique du sud, elle se prépara donc pour partir rapidement, mais quand elle pénétra dans le hangar elle eut la surprise de trouver Duo entrain de monter à bord de son gundam.

**Alex **: « Duo qu'est-ce que tu fait ? »

**Duo **: « Bin je t'accompagne. »

**Alex **: « Ca va pas la tête je suis capable de me débrouiller toute seule et tu le sais. »

**Duo **: « Peut-être mais je t'accompagne quand même je veux faire mumuse aussi et puis comme ça je pourrais essayer les dernières modifs que tu as fait sur Death et par là même te voir en pleine action, je vais pas manquer ça quand même. »

**Alex **: « Imbécile. Je présume que quoi je dise tu me suivra ? »

**Duo **: « Gagner. Allez en route mauvaise troupe. »

**Alex **: « La ferme Duo. »

**Duo **: « Bien sur mon amour. »

La jeune fille secoua la tête désespérée cet américain était vraiment irrécupérable. Elle finit de s'installer dans son cockpit et décolla sans attendre, ils avaient plusieurs heures de vol avant d'arriver à destination. Duo avait voulu l'accompagner soit mais elle n'avait pas l'intention de l'attendre, elle ne chercha donc même pas à savoir s'il la suivait et partit directement vers la base d'OZ. L'arabe en voulait au jeune homme, elle préférait se battre seule c'est une des raisons pour laquelle elle avait demandé à Quatre de ne rien révéler, parce qu'elle était sur que s'il était au courant il aurait envoyé une partie des Maguanacs pour l'aider et ça elle ne le voulait pas. Le voyage se déroula donc dans un silence absolu, toutes les tentatives de l'américain pour engager la conversation s'étaient soldées par un regard noir avant que la brune n'éteigne les communications.

Après trois heures de vol, ils se posèrent et dissimulèrent leurs gundams dans la forêt qui les entouraient, Alexiel descendit de son gundam et se dirigea vers la base qui se trouvait un peu plus loin, environ 2 kilomètres au sud-est de leur position actuelle pour être plus précis, sans attendre une fois de plus le garçon, qui la rejoignit quelques pas plus loin.

**Duo **: « Tu m'en veux ? »

Alexiel ne le regarda même pas et continua d'avancer.

**Duo **: « Tu m'en veux vraiment ? »

**Alex **: « Non tu crois. »

Son ton était brusque, mais elle s'en fichait, elle jeta quand même un regard au natté et le visage de celui-ci ainsi que les paroles qu'il lui adressa ensuite calma un peu sa colère.

**Duo **: « Je suis désolé je ne voulais pas te blesser. »

**Alex **: « C'est pas grave Duo je suis désolée de mettre emporter mais c'est juste que je préfère me battre seule. Je n'aime pas dépendre de quelqu'un, je suis capable de me battre toute seule je n'ai pas besoin d'aide. Et puis comme ça je suis sur que personne d'autre que moi ne risque sa vie. »

**Duo **: « Eh ! Te méprends pas je sais tout ça. Si j'ai voulu t'accompagner ce n'est pas pour te protéger mais plutôt pour t'aider tu sais c'est souvent plus facile et surtout plus rapide à deux et puis ça sert à ça les amis. Et puis je prends les mêmes risques que toi lors de mes missions alors ne tant fait pas pour moi je suis assez grand pour prendre soin de moi.»

**Alex **: « Oui peut-être mais c'est pas une raison pour te mettre en danger inutilement. »

**Duo **: « Laisse moi juger de ce qui est utile ou non tu veux, après tout c'est ma vie que je met en jeu. » Puis changeant de sujet « Bon alors on attaque quand ? »

La brune secoua la tête l'air désespérée avant de répondre.

**Alex **: « J'ai pensé que l'on pouvait repérer les lieux ce soir et attaquer demain matin à l'aube, t'en pense quoi ? »

**Duo **: « Parfait, si la demoiselle veux bien se donner la peine de passer devant je la suivrais. »

La jeune fille s'exécuta, un sourire fleurissant sur ces lèvres quand elle passa devant un Duo en train de faire une révérence. Ils se dirigèrent vers la base en question, ils finirent par y arriver après plus d'une heure de marche, la base était en lisière de la forêt ils purent donc l'observer sans se faire remarquer, ils restèrent sur place pratiquement jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit, évitant facilement les patrouilles de soldats, puis ils retournèrent auprès de leurs armures afin d'y passer la nuit. Ils n'allumèrent pas de feu de peur de se faire remarquer et se couchèrent à même le sol, s'enroulant dans les couvertures qu'ils avaient amenées et ne tardèrent pas à s'endormir.

Ils se réveillèrent avec les premières lueurs de l'aube et d'un commun accord remontèrent dans leurs gundams et se préparèrent à l'attaque, Duo décolla le premier ayant plus de chemin à faire, en effet ils avaient décidés d'attaquer par deux cotés à la fois et il fallait que Duo contourne la base. Une fois que l'américain fut en place ils attaquèrent simultanément la base, les ozzis qui ne s'attendaient pas à être attaqués et encore moi de si bonne heure furent assez long à sortir ce qui permis à nos jeunes amis de faire pas mal de dégâts avant que des Léos et quelques Ariès ne viennent se joindre à la fête. Malheureusement pour eux il se trouvèrent face à deux pilotes d'exceptions et furent vite éliminés. Après avoir complètement détruit la base les deux gundams prirent le chemin du retour, retour qui se déroula d'ailleurs dans la bonne humeur.

**Duo **: « Géniales les modifs Alex, Death n'a jamais aussi bien répondu, c'était un vrai plaisir. »

**Alex rougissant légèrement** : « Merci Duo ça me fait plaisir que tu apprécie. »

**Duo **: « Et puis tu te débrouille sacrément bien aux commandes d'Angel, t'es pas qu'une sacrée bonne mécano t'es en plus une sacrée pilote. »

**Alex rougissant de plus belle** : « Merci. »

**Duo **: « On fait une bonne équipe, on devrait faire ça plus souvent. »

**Alex **: « C'est vrai qu'on c'est bien débrouillé mais… »

**Duo **: « Y a pas de mais qui tiennent la prochaine mission que se soit pour toi où pour moi on la fait ensemble. »

L'arabe soupira quand Duo avait une idée derrière la tête on ne pouvait que s'incliner, elle n'était pas encore arrivée à avoir le dessus sur lui.

Le reste du voyage se passa à discuter de tout et de rien et ils arrivèrent au bateau en début d'après midi. A peine atterrit ils se dirigèrent immédiatement vers le mess où ils dévorèrent un copieux repas n'ayant pratiquement rien manger depuis la veille au matin.

C'est ainsi qu'ils commencèrent à faire leur missions à deux, mis à part quand ils recevaient des missions se déroulant en même temps et là encore Duo arrivait souvent à se débrouiller pour la rejoindre avant qu'elle n'ai finit. La jeune fille appréciait bien sur la compagnie du jeune homme mais à force elle commençait à en avoir marre de l'avoir dans les pattes. Alexiel fut donc enchantée de recevoir un nouvel ordre de mission, cela lui permettrait de quitter quelques jours le bord, en plus Duo étant absent il ne le saurait rien. Elle ouvrit son mail et le lut, il s'agissait de récupérer des informations capitales et de faire ensuite sauter une base d'OZ, cette mission devait donc s'effectuer sans gundam, c'était une mission d'infiltration comme elle les aimait.

Elle quitta donc le bateau d'Howard lors de la première escale à terre, mais juste avant de partir elle demanda à Howard de ne rien dire à Duo puis elle pris un vol pour Bordeaux en France où se trouvait la base. Elle finit par y arriver et commença immédiatement ces repérages autour du site, cela lui pris une journée, il lui en fallut une autre pour se procurer les explosifs nécessaires au sabotage et les plans de la base ainsi que les codes d'accès.

Le soir du troisième jour, elle se prépara, se vêtit de noir, un jean, un débardeur ainsi qu'une veste, se remonta les cheveux dans un foulard lui aussi noir et pris la direction de la base. Elle gara la voiture qu'elle avait louée à quelques distances et finit le chemin à pied. Elle se dirigea vers un endroit de la clôture où elle savait pouvoir passer sans trop de difficultés.

**POV Alexiel**

Bon, ça y est je suis dedans, maintenant il n'y a plus qu'à rejoindre la salle de contrôle sans me faire repérer, et ça ça risque de ne pas être de tout repos. Je m'avance vers le bâtiment où je sais que se trouve a salle de contrôle en restant le plus possible à couvert. J'arrive enfin le long d'un des murs sans me faire remarquer. Je le longe et finit par arriver au niveau d'une fenêtre, je jette un rapide coup d'œil dans la pièce, un bureau pour être plus précise, ce dernier est vide, je force la fenêtre et y pénètre. Je me dirige vers la porte du fond et l'entrouvre, je vois deux soldats passer dans le couloir, ils ne semblent pas m'avoir remarquée, heureusement. Une fois la voie libre je sors du bureau et après quelques secondes pour me repérer je prends la direction de la salle de contrôle. J'arrive à éviter plusieurs soldats avant de me retrouver devant la porte si attendue, je sors un couteau, prête à tout, et tape le code d'ouverture, dès que la porte s'ouvre je découvre qu'il n'y a qu'un seul soldat dans la pièce ce dernier n'a même pas le temps de voir mon visage avant de mourir ma lame en travers de la gorge.

¤Allez ma fille, tu n'as pas que ça à faire, récupère les infos demandées et après tu fais tout sautée.¤

Je pianote quelques minutes sur l'ordinateur et finit par trouver les informations cherchées, je les télécharge sur un disque que je récupère et après avoir planqué le mieux possible le cadavre du soldat, je sors de la salle. Je commence alors à placer mes bombes dans les endroits stratégiques que j'avais choisit quand soudain l'alarme de la base se déclenche.

¤Mince ils ont du trouver le corps.¤

N'ayant plus aucune raison pour être discrète vu que j'étais repérée, je commence à courir le long des couloirs en direction de la sortie. Les balles commences à siffler autour de moi, je sors mon arme et réplique du mieux que je peux. Mais alors que je tournais au coin d'un couloir, je ressens une vive douleur sur le flan gauche, je passe ma main au niveau de la douleur pour la ramener rouge de sang. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'appesantir sur ma blessure car d'autres soldats arrivent, je fuis le plus rapidement possible vers la sortie mais ma blessure me fait horriblement souffrir et je commence à avoir la tête qui tourne dut à ma perte de sang. J'arrive malgré tout à distancer mes poursuivants assez du moins pour pouvoir pénétrer dans la première pièce que je trouve sans que ces derniers ne me voient. Je m'adosse à la porte et essaye de reprendre mon souffle, j'ai mal tellement mal. Je vais y rester c'est sur je suis tellement fatiguée, je n'ai plus la force d'aller plus loin, je me laisse glisser le long de la porte, je me sens partir, je sombre lentement vers l'inconscience. Mon seul regret c'est Duo ne saura pas se que je serais devenue et surtout de ne pas avoir pu revoir Quatre. Alors que je suis en train de perdre pied je murmure.

« Duo, je suis tellement désoler, si tu savais. Quatre en fin de compte tu avais tort on ne se reverra pas, adieu mon frère. »

Puis tout deviens noir.

**Fin POV Alexiel**

**A suivre**

Review please, bonne ou pas bonne elles ne pourront que m'aider à progresser.


	4. Chapitre 4: Deuxième vie et dispute

**Titre :** Le sixième gundam

**Auteur :** Alexiel Alton

**Genre :** Hétéro peut être Yaio sur la fin, romance, action

**Disclamer :** Pas à moi malheureusement sauf le personnage d'Alexiel qui m'appartiens

**Couples :** Vous verrez bien

**Résumé :** Un 6eme gundam pour l'opération Météore, une fille ayant des liens avec un des pilotes. Venez lire, Opération Météore revue et corrigée par mes soins. Mais soyez indulgent c'est ma première fic.

**Note :** Comme je l'ai dit c'est ma première fic donc il faut pas s'attendre à des merveilles, surtout côté orthographe mais bon merci Word d'en corriger une bonne partie. Je vous laisse à votre lecture en espérant que cela vous plaise.

¤

**Réponses aux Reviews**

Kelidril : Non pas taper, s'il te plait. Bon puisque tu le demandes avec tant d'insistance voilà, la suite j'espère ne pas t'avoir fait trop attendre, tu vas découvrir ce qui est arrivé à Alexiel.

Thealie : Allons il faut pas être si impatiente près tout, tout viens à point à qui c'est attendre mais je pense que tu vas être contente de ce chapitre, un invité surprise fait son apparition.

¤

¤Pensées¤

« Paroles »

**Bonne Lecture**

**Chapitre 4 : Deuxième vie et dispute**

**POV Alexiel**

Bizarrement quand je reprends pied dans la réalité je sens que je suis dans un lit, je tente de bouger discrètement mes membres, aucun n'est ligotés, étrange ce n'est pourtant pas dans les habitude de OZ de laisser leurs prisonniers libres de leurs mouvements. J'ouvre les yeux et regard autour de moi, apparemment je suis dans une chambre, qui à première vue n'avait rien à voir avec une cellule d'OZ.

¤Où est-ce que je peux bien être ? ¤

Etant donnée que je ne suis pas attachée je décide de me lever mais rien que le fait de me redresser m'arrache un cri.

¤Punaise ! Qu'est-ce que ça fait mal. ¤

Mon cri à apparemment alerter quelqu'un puisque j'entends une porte derrière moi s'ouvrir, je me retourne avec difficulté et regarde la personne qui vient d'entrée, il s'agit d'une jeune femme brune avec les yeux gris qui se précipite vers moi.

« Vous devez rester allonger. »

« Non je dois y aller, je n'ai pas finit ce que j'étais venue faire, merci de m'avoir soignée c'était très gentil de votre part mais je dois vraiment partir. »

Elle me force à me rallonger, chose pas très difficile vu mon état de faiblesse

«Si vous ne vous recouchez pas je vais finir par vous attachez. »

Abandonnant je lui demande

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

Elle rougit légèrement avant de déclarer

« Oh mais qu'elle idiote je fais je ne me suis même pas présentée, je m'appelle Catherine Bloom, je suis lanceuse de couteaux dans ce cirque. »

« Un cirque mais comment suis-je arrivée ici ? »

« C'est Trowa qui vous a ramené, il ne m'a pas dit où il vous avez trouvé mais vous avez eut de la chance qu'il vous trouve parce que je peux vous assurez que vous êtes passée très près de la mort. »

« Je sais, j'ai bien cru que j'y restais, mais il faut vraiment que je retourne finir ce que j'ai commencé. »

« C'est fait. »

Surprises, nous nous retournons vers la porte pour découvrir un jeune homme d'à peu près mon âge avec une mèche lui cachant la moitié du visage. Catherine se leva immédiatement pour le rejoindre.

« Trowa, elle veux absolument se lever, fait quelque chose. »

Il acquiesce et la brune sort de la chambre.

Je retente de me lever mais n'en ai pas la force, le dénommer Trowa me regarde mais ne dit pas un mot. Je renonce et me laisse retomber sur l'oreiller, le silence s'installe entre nous, je recommence à somnolée quand sa voix me ramène au présent.

« Qui est Quatre ? »

Alors là je suis scotchée, qu'est-ce que Quatre viens faire là-dedans et puis d'abord comment est-ce qu'il le connaît. Je finis quand même par me reprendre et lui répondre.

« Quatre, c'est mon meilleur ami et mon frère même si ce n'est pas le même sang qui coule dans nos veines. C'est le fils unique de la famille Winner qui dirige L4 et c'est un violoniste hors paire, qui c'est opposé à cette famille pour défendre ses idées. C'est un grand diplomate qui bien qu'ayant pris la voie de la guerre, préfère la non violence. Il possède un cœur immense qui est près à aider tous ceux qui en auront besoin. Pourquoi cette question, vous l'avez rencontré ? »

« Oui, nous nous sommes affrontés et s'il n'avait pas fait le premier pas je crois que nous serions toujours entrain de nous combattre. »

« C'est tout lui ça. Etait-il accompagné des Maguanacs ? »

« Effectivement il était accompagné mais je ne sais pas si c'était les Maguanacs. »

« Ca ne peux être qu'eux, ils ont juré de le protéger au péril de leurs vies. Dites moi comment va-t-il ? Je n'ai eut aucunes nouvelles de lui depuis le début de l'Opération Météore. »

« L'Opération Météore ? »

« Allons, ne faites pas celui qui ne comprend pas parce que je suis persuadée que vous y avez participé. »

« Comment ? »

« C'est pas compliqué après tout vous m'avez donné toutes les informations nécessaire pour le déduire. Vous m'avez dit que lorsque vous vous étiez rencontrés vous vous étiez affrontés et que les Maguanacs étaient là, c'est donc que Quatre était à bord de Sandrock et donc que vous aviez vous aussi une armure mobile. Votre armure mobile est forcement un gundam parce que c'est le seul moyen pour que vous ne sachiez pas qui aurez gagné lors de votre affrontement. J'en déduis aussi que vous ne faites pas partit de OZ sinon vous ne m'auriez pas ramené ici et soigné et Quatre ne vous auriez pas fait confiance et comme vous étiez dans cette base afin, j'en suis sure, de la détruire, c'est donc que vous faisait partit de l'Opération Météore. Alors est-ce que j'ai raison ? »

« Qui êtes-vous pour savoir autant de chose sur l'Opération Météore ? »

« Moi ? Personne d'important, je m'appelle Alexiel El Guardian, je viens de L4 et je suis très proche de Quatre, j'ai donc décidé de l'aider du mieux que je peux et de protéger les colonies par la même occasion. »

« En vous faisant tuée comme une idiote ? Ce n'est pas très malin de vouloir faire sauter une base en l'infiltrant cela aurait été plus rapide et moins dangereux en empruntant une armure mobile pour le faire, vous ne croyez pas ? »

Je sens la colère m'envahir pour qui se prend-il celui-là pour me donner des conseils qu'il ne suis lui-même pas.

« Attendez d'abord je devais aussi récupérer certaines informations avant de tout détruire, voilà pourquoi j'ai pris cette option et puis vous pouvez parler parce que je suis certaine de n'avoir jamais atteint la sortie de la base, c'est donc que vous étiez là aussi, et je présume pour les même raisons que moi, non ?

« C'est vrai j'ai tendance à préférer la subtilité. »

« Comment m'avez-vous trouvée et surtout pourquoi m'avoir sauvée ? »

Trowa sembla se perdre dans ses pensées, j'attendis patiemment qu'il me réponde.

**Fin POV Alexiel**

**POV Trowa**

¤Pourquoi l'ai-je sauvé, c'est vrai ça n'a pas était simple de sortir vivant avec elle. ¤

_Flash-back_

J'ai pénétré dans la base sans trop de problème, maintenant posons les explosifs une fois que ce sera fait je n'aurais plus qu'à aller réparer les infos demandées. Qu'est-ce que la sécurité laisse à désirer ici, cela fait une bonne demi-heure que je me déplace et je n'ai croisé que deux patrouilles. Voilà toutes mes charges sont posées y a plus qu'à prendre la direction de la salle de contrôle. C'est se que je fait quand soudain l'alarme se déclenche.

¤Mince est-ce qu'ils auraient trouvé mes explosifs ? Enfin bon c'est pas le plus important mais maintenant la deuxième partie de la mission tombe l'eau, il y a plus qu'à se replier. ¤

Je prends donc la direction de la sortie, malheureusement une troupe de soldats me force à entrer dans la première pièce sur ma route. C'est un débarrât, génial au moins j'aurais une chance de pouvoir me caché et en espérant qu'ils ne fasse pas une fouille approfondie je devrais m'en sortir. J'ai à peine trouvé une cachette potable que la porte s'ouvre à nouveau, je me tiens près à tout, mon arme à la main. Qu'elle n'est pas ma surprise quand je constate que la personne qui vient d'entrer est une jeune fille, elle n'a pas l'air d'un soldat d'OZ et parait même blesser, d'ailleurs la voilà qui s'effondre à terre, qu'est-ce que je fais, si ça se trouve c'est un piège et en plus c'est forcement elle qui vient de déclencher l'alarme, c'est donc de sa faute si j'en suis là. J'allais la laisser là, après tout si les soldats d'OZ la trouvent ils me ficheront la paix, quand soudain je l'entends murmurer le nom de Quatre. Est-ce que cette fille connaîtrait Quatre, est-ce que c'est le même garçon que j'ai rencontré il n'y a pas longtemps ? Je ne sais pas se qui me pousse à agir, peut-être la curiosité et l'envie d'en savoir plus, toujours est-il que je sors de ma cachette et m'approche d'elle, effectivement elle est sérieusement touchée. Je fouille rapidement son sac et trouve un disque ainsi que plusieurs charges explosives, ainsi elle avait aussi l'intention de faire sauter cette base, et vu la quantité qu'il lui reste, il doit déjà en avoir pas mal de placer, mais aucun papier d'identité, elle n'est pas si stupide après tout. Je prends le foulard qui lui retenait les cheveux et m'en sers pour panser la blessure, puis la charge sur mon épaule, heureusement elle n'est pas très lourde mais enfin cela ne va pas être simple de sortir vivant tous les deux de cette satanée base. Je jette un coup d'œil par la porte, la voie est libre, je sors donc de cette pièce chargé de mon fardeau, une fois dans le couloir je déclenche une partie des charges que j'ai posé, immédiatement j'entends les explosions éloignées, bon cela devrait les occupé un moment. Je reprends mon parcourt vers la sortie, tout en déclenchant de temps en temps d'autres charges. Enfin la sortie du bâtiment, il reste le plus dur à faire, je n'avais pas prévue un passager supplémentaire, il va donc falloir que je vole une voiture. Je regarde autour de moi, le hangar avec les véhicules est un peu à l'écart, je n'ai aucune chance de m'en approcher discrètement avec la demoiselle. Je la dépose donc à l'abri et file au hangar voler une jeep, il ne me faut pas longtemps pour revenir là où j'avais déposé mon fardeau, je la charge rapidement à l'arrière de la voiture et fonce vers la sortie de la base. Les Ozzies me tirent dessus mais ils ne sont pas très doués, heureusement que j'avais pris soin de mettre hors services les mobiles suits sinon nous n'aurions eut aucune chance. Je défonce la barrière et dès que je l'eus passé je déclenche le reste de mes charges ainsi que celles de ma mystérieuse passagère, je ne prends pas le temps de regardais si la base est vraiment entièrement détruite et continue à foncer le plus rapidement possible le plus loin de celle-ci après tout je dois distancer le plus possible mes poursuivants. Après plusieurs kilomètres, et changements de directions, il semblerait que j'ai réussit à distancer nos poursuivants enfin pour le moment parce que OZ n'a pas la réputation d'abandonner. Je laisse la voiture dans un chemin, reprends ma passagère dans mes bras et me dirige vers le lieu où j'ai laissé une autre voiture, j'y dépose la blessée à l'arrière et monte à l'avant, bon le tout maintenant c'est de paraître innocent. Je démarre et prends la direction de la ville, inutile de tenter le diable. Après environ une demi heure je me dirige vers le cirque, j'espère que ma passagère a tenue le coup. J'arrive enfin près du cirque, j'arrête la voiture et vérifie que mon inconnue est toujours en vie, heureusement c'est le cas, je la reprends dans les bras et l'emmène auprès de Catherine. J'entre dans sa roulotte, elle est vide, je dépose ma blessée sur le lit et sors chercher Cathie. Je la trouve près d'un feu un peu à l'écart.

« Cathie, j'ai besoin de toi, tu peux venir s'il te plait ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Trowa ? »

« Viens, s'il te plait. »

Elle se lève et me suis, je la conduis dans la roulotte, une fois à l'intérieur, elle se précipite immédiatement vers la jeune fille.

« Oh mon Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'elle là, comment c'est arrivé ? »

« Elle a reçut une balle je l'ai trouvé comme ça. »

« Une balle ? Mais comment ? »

« Je ne sais pas, je rentrais de ma ballade et je l'ai trouvé comme ça. »

« Bon apporte moi la trousse de secours, tu veux ? »

Je sors chercher ce qu'elle m'a demandé, quand je reviens, elle a commencé à déshabiller la jeune fille, je lui tends ce qu'elle m'a demandé et ressors. Je vais m'asseoir à mon tour près du feu en attendant qu'elle ait finit. Elle finit par revenir s'asseoir près de moi.

« Alors comment va-t-elle ? »

« Elle va s'en sortir mais ça a été juste à mon avis. »

« Merci Catherine. »

« De rien. »

Je me relève et retourne vers la roulotte, il est tends de voir se que contient ce disque.

_Fin du Flash-back_

« Disons que j'étais au bon endroits au bon moment si on peut dire et quand vous avez prononcé le nom de Quatre, je crois que ma curiosité s'est réveillée, je voulais savoir si vous connaissiez effectivement le même Quatre que moi. »

« Il faudra donc je le remercie la prochaine fois que je le verrais. Mais dites moi vous m'avez fouillais n'est-ce pas ?

Il acquiesce.

« Vous avez donc trouvé mon disque. Qu'en avez-vous fait ? »

« Je l'ai visionné, il s'agissait des informations que j'étais venu chercher et que je croyais perdues j'ai donc pu les faire passer à mon commanditaire. »

« Bien j'étais sure que nos missions étaient identiques, est-ce que je pourrais le récupérer, il faudra qu je le fasse moi aussi passer à mon contact. »

« On verra plus tard, pour l'instant vous devez vous reposer. »

« Vous avez raison, à plus tard. »

Je la regarde fermer les yeux et après plusieurs minutes je sors pour la laisser dormir.

**Fin POV Trowa**

Alexiel mit plusieurs jours avant de pouvoir ne serais-ce que s'asseoir toute seule, pourtant elle ne manquait pas une occasion pour redemander à Trowa son disque. Mais à chaque fois ce dernier lui répondait qu'elle était encore trop faible. Après une semaine, elle vint à bout de la patience du Français qui accepta finalement de lui rendre son disque, mais il ne fut pas tranquille pour autant car après avoir récupéré son bien elle insista pour obtenir un ordinateur assez puissant et protéger pour pouvoir transmettre son rapport et les informations si durement récoltés. Voyant qu'elle n'abandonnerait pas, un soir il vint la trouver dans sa chambre et avant qu'elle n'ai pu dire quoi que se soit il pris la parole.

**Trowa** : « Ok, prends ta veste je t'emmène où tu pourras faire passer tes infos mais seulement si tu me promets que tu me ficheras la paix après. »

**Alex** : « Promis, si tu me laisses aussi passer un coup de fil, il faut que je rassure plusieurs personnes qui doivent être mortes d'inquiétude de ne pas avoir de mes nouvelles. »

**Trowa** : « Marché conclut, allez viens. »

Il aida la jeune arabe à marcher et l'a mena à l'écart du campement du cirque près d'un camion de transport d'armure mobile. Il la lâcha le temps qu'il enleve la bâche recouvrant l'armure, c'est là qu'elle découvrit le gundam de Trowa, un gundam orange qui semblait lourdement armé tout en gardant de la finesse permettant une grande souplesse et maniabilité. Après avoir dégagé l'armure Français descendit rejoindre la jeune fille au pied du camion pour l'aider à monter, il ouvrit le cockpit et l'aida à s'installer dedans, immédiatement Alexiel commença à pianoter sur la console.

**Trowa** : « Attends trente secondes je vais te donner les codes d'accès. »

**Alex** : « Pas la peine je suis déjà entrée. »

**Trowa** : « Comment as-tu fait ? »

**Alex** : « Disons que je suis assez douée en mécanique et en informatique. Bon maintenant à mon rapport. »

Elle se mis le taper.

_**Rapport X3W2**_

_Etat de la mission : Accomplie._

_Objectifs : Atteints tous les deux_

_Rapport : J'ai pénétré dans la base désignée le 3 Juin 195 AC à 20 heures 00. Infiltration réussie, j'ai pu atteindre la salle de commande sans problème, un seul garde, liquidé. Informations rapidement trouvées et téléchargées. J'ai pu ensuite commencer la deuxième partie de la mission et déposer les explosifs aux endroits stratégiques malheureusement l'alarme fut déclenchée, je présume qu'ils ont dut trouver le cadavre du garde. J'engageais donc la retraite mais fut grièvement touchée au flan gauche. Je dois ma survie qu'à la présence sur place d'un autre pilote, c'est lui qui fit explosé la base. Je vous transmets avec ce mail les informations demandées._

_Ange Guardien_

Une fois le rapport finit elle le coda et l'envoya au professeur H. Elle attendit l'accusé de réception puis pris son courage à deux main et alluma les communications, elle tapa le numéro du bateau d'Howard. L'écran s'alluma presque immédiatement mais au lieu de voir le visage d'Howard c'est celui d'un Duo hystérique qui apparu.

**Duo** : « Alex, mais qu'est-ce tu fais ? Qu'est-ce qu'y c'est passé ? Comment tu vas ? Pourquoi tu ne donnes des nouvelles que maintenant, ça fait 4 jours que tu aurais dut rentrer ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenue, je t'aurais accompagné ? Tu es où, je viens te chercher ? Tu appelles d'où, le signal est crypté avec le même code que nos gundam ? »

La jeune fille soupira, même si elle s'attendait à des questions de la part du natté, ça en faisait quand même beaucoup à la fois. En plus elle en voulais à Howard car apparemment il n'avait pas su tenir sa langue, heureusement qu'elle ne lui avait pas dit où elle allait sinon elle aurait vu débarquer l'américain. Elle respira un bon coup et répondit à Duo.

**Alex** : « Bon d'abord tu te calme, tu veux bien ? Bien maintenant, je vais tacher de répondre à toutes tes questions. D'abord, ce que je fais et bien je t'appelle, je suis à bord d'un gundam ce qui explique le cryptage. »

**Duo** : « Un gundam ? Mais comment tu es auprès de l'autre abrutit ? »

**Alex** : « Non mais je t'expliquerais plus tard maintenant ce qui c'est passé disons que la mission qui m'avait était confié ne c'est pas tout à fait déroulée comme prévue. Si je ne t'es pas donné de nouvelles plus tôt et si je ne suis pas rentrée à la date prévue c'est dut à la partie de la mission qui a dérapée. »

**Duo** : « Qu'est-ce qui a dérapé dans ta mission Alex tu commence à me faire peur. »

La jeune arabe hésita quelques secondes avant de réponde de toute façon il faudrait qu'elle le dise.

**Alex** : « J'ai été blessé, mais maintenant je vais bien ne t'en fait pas. »

**Duo** : « Quoi ! Blessé ? Mais où ? Comment ? Est-ce que c'était grave ? »

**Alex** : « Oui, blessé ! Au flan gauche par une balle, disons que ça aurait pu être pire. »

**Duo** : « Tu aurais dut m'attendre nous l'aurions fait ensemble cette mission et tout cela ne serait pas arrivé. Maintenant dit moi où tu es je viens te chercher. »

**Alex** : « Non, c'est hors de question, je suis en sécurité ici, je rentrerais d'ici quelques jours mais il est hors de questions que tu viennes. »

**Duo** : « Mais pourquoi. »

**Alex** : « Parce que j'ai besoin d'être seule, si je suis partie sans te prévenir c'est parce que j'avais besoin d'oxygène chose que j'avais l'impression d'avoir perdu depuis quelques temps. Je t'avais dit que je ne supportais pas de dépendre de quelqu'un et que j'étais capable de me battre seule mais là j'ai vraiment l'impression que tu ne viens que pour me protéger, et ça je ne le veux pas. »

Le natté sembla déçut mais afficha son sourire de joker quand il releva la tête et regarda la jeune arabe.

**Duo **: « Désoler de t'avoir oppressé ce n'était pas mon intention. »

Elle se sentait mal, elle sentait la douleur du natté malgré la distance, c'est pourquoi elle demanda à parler à Howard, chose qui lui fut immédiatement accordée par l'américain heureux de pouvoir s'isoler. Howard apparu presque aussi tôt à l'écran.

**Howard** : « Alors ma belle comment ça va ? »

**Alex** : « Espèce de vieux croûton, pourquoi lui avez vous tout raconté. »

**Howard** : « Il n'arrêtait pas de m'interroger, j'ai finit par craquer, m'en veux pas s'il te plait. »

**Alex** : « OK ça passe pour cette fois. Maintenant passons aux choses sérieuses, j'ai besoin que vous veniez me récupérer. »

**Howard** : « Bien sur où veux tu que l'on se rejoigne ? »

**Alex** : « Quand pourrez vous être sur les côtes Française ? »

**Howard** : « D'ici trois jours. »

**Alex** : « Bien alors rendez-vous dans trois jours à trois kilomètres au nord de Bordeaux à 10 heures 00, ça vous va ? »

**Howard** : « Oui, pas de problème à dans trois jours alors. »

**Alex** : « A plus tard. »

Elle raccrocha et resta quelques minutes immobile les yeux fermés puis elle se leva difficilement en appelant Trowa qui attendait au pied du camion. Ce dernier vint immédiatement la chercher pour l'aider à descendre puis il la ramena au campement où il l'installa près du feu. Elle appréciait Trowa, son calme, sa patience et surtout son silence qui la détendait et lui permettait de réfléchir calmement, c'est d'ailleurs ce qu'elle put faire ce soir là et les trois jours qui précédèrent son retour à bord du bateau. Mais vint le moment où elle dut quitter le cirque, et Alexiel voulait remercier Trowa de sa gentillesse elle décida donc de lui laisser quelque chose de particulier. C'est ainsi que le matin du troisième jour Trowa trouva sur le lit qui avait servit à la jeune fille une enveloppe lui étant adressée, il l'ouvrit et découvrit une photo d'un jeune garçon blond souriant de toutes ces dents, un mot l'accompagnée.

_Cher Trowa, _

_Voici, pour te remercier de tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, une photo de mon cher frère. Je me suis dit que cela te ferais plaisir alors prends en soin je la récupérais la prochaine fois que l'on se verra après tout je n'ai emmené sur Terre que celle-là et toi d'ici là tu auras sûrement l'occasion d'en prendre des plus récentes._

Le Français sourit est glissa la photo dans sa poche.

¤

Alexiel était partie très tôt le matin du troisième jour, avant que quiconque ne soit levé car elle n'aimait pas les adieux, mais elle avait laissé sa photo de Quatre pour Trowa. Elle était sure que cela lui ferais plaisir, même plus que si elle avait travaillé sur son gundam, elle avait sentit quelque chose quand Trowa parlait de Quatre, un petit rien dans ces yeux ou sa voix qui lui avait fait dire qu'il apprécié beaucoup le blond. Elle se dirigea vers le point de rendez-vous, assez lentement il faut le reconnaître, mais sa blessure la faisait encore souffrir. Le bateau d'Howard était déjà là, elle embarqua donc et fut accueillit par tous les speeders et un Howard très inquiets mais la jeune fille cherchait des yeux le natté, il fallait qu'elle lui parle en face. Elle finit par l'apercevoir dans un coin éloigné du pont, elle remercia et rassura rapidement tous le monde puis se dirigea vers l'américain qui voyant la brune arrivait vers lui, commença à s'éloigner.

**Alex** : « Attends Duo, je t'en pris nous devons parler. »

Le châtain s'arrêta et se retourna pour attendre la jeune fille.

**Duo** : « Je croyais que tu voulais de l'espace, qu'est-ce que tu me veux maintenant ? »

Le ton mordant de Duo blessa énormément Alexiel mais elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, elle l'avait bien chercher.

**Alex** : « Je voulais juste mettre les choses aux claires, c'est vrai que je ne veux plus que tu m'accompagnes pendant les missions, mais j'aimerais que l'on reste amis, est-ce que tu crois que cela va être possible ? »

**Duo** : « Non. »

Puis il tourna les talons et commença à s'éloigner.

**Alex** : « Mais pourquoi ? »

Le jeune home lui répondit sans même se retourner.

**Duo** : « Parce que ce sera beaucoup trop dur pour moi, j'aurais toujours peur d'en faire trop et de t'oppresser après tout je n'avais pas de mauvaises intentions la dernières fois. »

_Je voulais juste être avec toi._

Cette phrase résonna dans la tête d'Alexiel qui sous le choc regarda Duo s'éloigner et disparaître derrière une porte. Ce n'est qu'après un long moment qu'elle murmura.

**Alex** : « Duo, s'il te plait ne me fait pas ça, j'ai besoin de toi, j'ai besoin de ton amitié. »

Puis elle se dirigea elle aussi vers sa cabine où elle s'effondra et laissa les larmes coulées librement sur ses joues, après tout cette dernière semaine avait était très éprouvante pour ses nerfs, elle avait donc le droit de craquer.

**A suivre**

Review please, bonnes ou pas bonnes elles ne pourront que m'aider à progresser.


	5. Chapitre 5: Réconciliations et rassemble

**Titre :** Le sixième gundam

**Auteur :** Alexiel Alton

**Genre :** Hétéro peut être Yaio sur la fin, romance, action

**Disclamer :** Pas à moi malheureusement sauf le personnage d'Alexiel qui m'appartiens

**Couples :** Vous verrez bien

**Résumé :** Un 6eme gundam pour l'opération Météore, une fille ayant des liens avec un des pilotes. Venez lire, Opération Météore revue et corrigée par mes soins. Mais soyez indulgent c'est ma première fic.

**Note 1 :** Comme je l'ai dit c'est ma première fic donc il faut pas s'attendre à des merveilles, surtout côté orthographe mais bon merci Word d'en corriger une bonne partie. Je vous laisse à votre lecture en espérant que cela vous plaise.

**Note 2 :** Ce chapitre est surtout basé sur les épisodes 7 et 8 donc pas d'étonnement

**Note 3 :** Excuser moi pour cette très longue attente mais j'ai repris les cours et je me suis trouvée un peu débordé mais voilà enfin le chapitre suivant. Et encore milles excuses.

¤

**Réponses aux Reviews**

Kelidril : Contente que ce chapitre t'ai plut, mais ne t'en fait pas Alex et Duo devrait vite se réconcilier. Bonne lecture.

Thealie : C'est vrai mais elle était un peu paumé question sentiment mais je crois qu'elle s'en mort les doigts enfin je ne vais pas te raconter se qu'il va se passer tu n'as qu'à lire. Lol. En tout cas bonne lecture.

¤

Pensées

« Paroles »

**Bonne Lecture**

Chapitre 5 : Réconciliations et rassemblement

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'Alexiel et Duo s'était disputé et l'ambiance à bord s'en était ressentie. La jeune arabe faisait tout pour éviter l'américain qui de son côté ne recherchait pas non plus sa compagnie, Howard avait beau essayé de calmer le jeu rien ni faisait.

**POV Alexiel**

Je suis accoudée à la balustrade du pont à regarder les étoiles comme tous les soirs depuis bientôt une semaine. Mais même le superbe spectacle qui s'offre à moi n'arrive pas à me sortir de mes pensées.

¤Voilà encore une journée sans lui parler, pourquoi est-ce que je me sens si perdu quand il n'est pas là, et qu'est-ce que cette phrase signifie et surtout pourquoi est-ce que je l'ai entendu, je n'aurais pas dû, où es-tu Quatre quand j'ai besoin de toi ? ¤

Réfléchissant à cette dernière remarque je me précipite vers l'Angel dans lequel je monte et commence à enregistrer mon message.

_Coucou mon Quatrouné,_

_J'espère que tu vas bien et que tes missions se passent bien. Comment va-t-IL ? J'espère que tu ne LUI à pas parler de moi. Moi je m'en sors très bien, j'ai vraiment surpris Howard quand j'ai refusé qu'il touche à Angel tu aurais dû voir sa tête, c'était à mourir de rire._

_Je suis désolée de ne t'écrire que maintenant, mais j'ai était pas mal occupée, tout comme toi je pense._

_Lors de ma dernière mission j'ai rencontré un jeune homme qui apparemment te connaissait, je te laisse deviner, grand, mince, craquant, silencieux, avec de superbe yeux verts et une mèche lui cachant la moitié du visage, c'est bon tu as trouvé ? Et oui il s'agit de Trowa. _

_J'en profite par la même occasion pour te remercier, parce que l'on ne sais jamais ce qui peut arriver, j'en ai vraiment pris conscience lors d ma dernière mission. En effet j'ai été grièvement touchée, mais rassure toi je vais bien maintenant comme tu peux le constater, grâce à Trowa d'ailleurs. Je serais morte s'il ne m'avait pas sauvée, mais le plus drôle dans tout ça c'est qu'il ne l'a fait que parce que j'avais prononcé ton nom. En tous cas je te souhaite bonne chance._

_Par contre j'ai besoin de tes conseils toujours aussi aviser mon cher Quatre, voilà j'ai moi aussi rencontré quelqu'un de très bien, très gentil. Mais voilà il a commencé à me coller et tu sais comme j'ai horreur de ça. Je suis donc partie en mission, la fameuse mission, sans le prévenir, et quand je lui ai explique pourquoi lorsque j'ai pu reprendre contact, il l'a très mal pris et maintenant il ne me parle plus. De mon côté je n'arrive plus à réfléchir, il me manque tant mais je ne sais pas quoi faire, je n'ose pas aller le voir pour le lui dire, j'ai peur de sa réaction._

_S'il te plait mon Quatrouné pourrais-tu m'aider ? Après tout tu es toujours de très bons conseils._

_A bientôt et bisous._

_Alexiel _

Je crypte le message et l'envoie sur le canal du Sandrock, pourquoi est-ce que je n'y ai pas pensé plutôt c'est ça la question. Bon j'ai plus qu'à attendre une réponse, mais en attendant au lit. Je me dirige donc vers ma cabine mais en passant devant celle de Duo, je ne peux m'empêcher de m'arrêter et de poser la main contre le métal tout en murmurant.

« Si tu savais comme j'ai horreur de cette situation, je n'aurais pas cru que cela soit possible de te dire ça un jour mais tu me manques Duo, si tu savais à quel point, j'ai besoin de toi mais ce n'est que maintenant que je m'en rends compte. »

Puis je continue mon chemin jusqu'à ma propre cabine où je m'enferme. Après tout c'est moi qui est cherchée cette situation mais sur le moment je ne pouvais pas faire autrement, j'étouffais, il fallait qu'il me laisse un peu d'air mais maintenant...

**Fin POV Alexiel**

**POV Duo**

Je me suis enfermé dans ma cabine dès que j'ai pu, cela fait maintenant une semaine que j'y passe la plus part du temps cela m'évite de la croisée, je ne supporterais pas de la voir sans pouvoir l'approcher. J'entends quelqu'un passer dans le couloir, tiens il s'est arrêté et on dirait bien que c'est devant ma porte, je m'approche de la porte et colle mon oreille contre le métal et là je n'en crois pas mes oreilles, je dois rêver ce n'est pas possible, cela ne peux pas être elle qui me dit ces paroles. Mais alors que j'allais ouvrir pour voir si mes oreilles ne me jouaient pas des tours, j'entends la personne s'éloignée. Je retourne me coucher, on verra bien demain.

**Fin POV Duo**

Le lendemain Alexiel se leva à l'aube et couru à son gundam afin de voir si Quatre ne lui avait pas répondu. Quand elle alluma la console elle découvrit 2 messages, l'un de Quatre, l'autre pour une nouvelle mission. Elle ouvrit d'abord celui de Quatre, ce qu'elle vit à l'écran la rassura Quatre avait l'air en forme.

_Salut Alex,_

_Je vais bien, LUI aussi, ne t'inquiète pas je ne LUI est rien dit, mes missions se passent très bien, les Maguanacs m'aident beaucoup._

_Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je suis heureux d'avoir de tes nouvelles, j'aurais dû moi aussi t'écrire mais comme tu l'as fait remarqué nous sommes tous les deux pas mal occupés. _

_Et euh (Quatre avait viré au rouge) et bien j'ai effectivement rencontré Trowa, et je suis heureux qu'il t'ai sauvé, mais tu sais je pense que je ne suis peut-être pas la cause principale de ton sauvetage, même si cela la mis en confiance, car sous son air froid, il est très sensible. J'espère juste que j'aurais l'occasion de mieux faire sa connaissance._

_Pour ce qui est de ton problème, je suis désolé ma belle mais je ne peux pas d'aider tu dois régler ça toute seule, je suis sur que tu y arriveras je ne me fait pas de soucis de ce côté là. Par contre je suis très content que tu ais rencontré quelqu'un, vraiment. _

_Je suis sur que l'on va pas tarder à se revoir._

_Bisous._

_Quatre_

La jeune fille fut déçut mais de toute façon, elle s'y attendait un peu, Quatre n'avait pas l'habitude de lui dire quoi faire quand elle avait des problèmes de cœur, mais le fait qu'elle lui est parlée, lui avait fait du bien c'est donc le cœur plus léger et avec la résolution d'aller parler avec Duo qu'elle ouvrit le deuxième message. C'était un ordre d'attaquer la base de New Edwards où tous les dirigeants d'OZ devaient se réunir, c'était une occasion à ne pas manquer. L'attaque devait avoir lieu d'ici peu et il ne lui restait que le temps de se rendre là-bas, elle partit donc prévenir Howard et lui laissa un mot pour Duo puis décolla.

Le bruit du décollage sortit Duo de sa cabine, il rejoignit Howard pour lui demander ce qui ce passait.

**Howard** : « Ah Duo, tiens elle a laissé ça pour toi. »

Il lui tendit l'enveloppe que Duo s'empressa d'ouvrir.

_Cher Duo,_

_J'ai malheureusement une mission mais il faut vraiment qu'on discute tous les deux, donc dès que je reviens tu n'y couperas pas. _

_A plus tard._

_Alexiel_

**Duo** : « Merci Howard. »

**Howard **: « De rien mon gars. »

Duo s'éloigna afin de rejoindre son gundam, il découvrit à son tour un ordre de mission, et se prépara et décolla direction de la base d'OZ la plus proche où il savait trouver un avion cargo.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ (saut dans le temps)

Alexiel arriva à New Edwards, il n'y avait encore personne enfin pas d'ozzis en vu.

¤Bon me voilà à New Edwards, allez, petits ozzis, venez voir maman. ¤

Comme s'ils avaient entendus ses prières, plusieurs Léo arrivèrent et commencèrent à lui tirer dessus.

¤ Bin voilà ! Il suffisait de demander. ¤

Elle riposta aux tirs des ozzis, mais fut bientôt submergée à 1 contre 15, c'était bien normal plus elle en tué plus il en venait quand soudain un rayon vert vint découper un des ozzis qui se trouvait sur sa droite. Quand il explosa elle découvrit une armure entièrement noire.

**Duo** : « Pas de bobo. »

**Alex** : « Non, ça va, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi. »

Alexiel était prête à exploser apparemment il n'avait pas compris le message la dernière fois et il l'avait suivit.

**Duo** : « Et bien à part te sauvez la vie, je viens détruire cette base. »

**Alex assez agressive** : « Pourquoi ? »

**Duo** : « Oh là, on se calme j'ai reçut une mission et je compte bien d'accomplir. »

Alexiel se calma immédiatement.

**Alex** : « Excuse moi je ne voulais pas mais j'ai cru…

**Duo** : « Pas grave c'est oublié mais je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici. »

**Alex** : « Je sais moi n'on plus c'est pour cela que j'ai réagit comme ça mais apparemment on est là tous les deux pour les mêmes raisons. »

**Duo** : « Trois. »

**Alex** : « Quoi trois ? »

**Duo** : « L'autre abrutis est là aussi. »

**Alex** : « Ah bon je ne l'avais pas vu. »

Ils continuèrent à descendre les Léos quand soudain des missiles se dirigèrent sur eux, ils les évitèrent de justesse. Une armure orange et une noire et blanche bien connue de la jeune arabe, se trouvaient sur une bute, Alexiel resta interdite, mais qu'est-ce que Trowa et Quatre faisaient là. Ils se séparèrent et commencèrent eux aussi à attaquer les Léos. Quand elle vit Quatre elle fut tentée d'ouvrir une fenêtre de communication avec lui mais elle se retient quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas le moment de plus les autres ne devaient pas découvrit qui elle était ni qu'elle connaissait Quatre, elle se concentra donc essayant de lui communiquer son désir de rester anonyme. Apparemment cela marcha parce qu'il ne tenta pas d'entrer en contact avec elle. Pendant qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées Les quatre garçons étaient près à se battre entre eux, c'est alors qu'une navette portant l'emblème de OZ décolla immédiatement le Wing pris son envole afin d'aller la détruire. Alexiel était tellement concentrée sur Quatre qu'elle ne fit pas attention au décollage mais au moment où le Wing aller abattre son sabre sur la navette, elle sentit que quelque chose n'aller pas.

**Alex** : « Non, arrêtes ! »

Mais c'était trop tard la navette explosa, Alexiel resta pétrifier, elle ne savait pas qui étaient dans la navette mais elle savait qu'ils avaient fait une grosse bêtise en la détruisant, elle sentit des larmes coulaient sur ces joues. A peine la navette avait-elle explosée que Duo et Trowa se lancer dans un combat acharné. Le cri de Quatre pour raisonner les deux combattants la ramena sur le présent et notamment sur le combat qui opposé le Death au Heavyarms. Mais avant que elle ne puisse agir un jet de flamme les stoppa nets, un sixième gundam venait d'arriver. Immédiatement les deux gundams stoppèrent leur attaque, un chinois sortit de cette nouvelle armure et commença à les engueuler.

**POV Alexiel**

Alors c'était ça cette impression bizarre, ce n'était pas les dirigeants d'OZ mais les chefs pacifistes de l'Alliance, j'y crois pas, on c'est fait avoir comme des bleus. Il a raison ce garçon, on auraient dû réfléchir un peu avant de foncé dans le tas. Pendant que Trowa et le chinois nous quittent pour aller je ne sais où, Duo et Quatre discute pour savoir ce que nous faisons maintenant, Duo veux chercher Treize, Quatre, en bon stratège, lui explique que se n'est pas une chose à faire. Moi j'écoute sans rien dire, je m'en veux j'aurais dû savoir que c'était un piège, apparemment la dispute avec Duo m'avait beaucoup plus affectée que je ne le pensais. Maintenant il nous reste plus qu'à sortir de ce piège et ça va pas être facile avec tous ces Léos qui viennent d'arriver, j'ai l'impression que plus on en détruit plus il y en a. En plus l'autre imbécile et sous le choc et ne réagit pas, il n'y a donc que Quatre, Duo et moi pour le défendre étant donné que le chinois et Trowa nous ont faussés compagnie. Nous avons de plus en plus de mal à les repousser quand une voix se fait entendre, apparemment cet imbécile s'appelle Heero, au moins on aura appris son nom avant de mourir.

« Quoi ! Des missiles près à exploser. Oh mon dieu. »

Et Quatre qui nous dit qu'on n'a pas le temps de s'éloigner assez pour éviter l'explosion. Et maintenant Heero qui décolle par contre je suis de l'avis de Quatre il ne s'enfuit pas, je le sens, j'espère juste qu'il va arriver à temps. Bon en attendant on fait un peu de ménage afin de pouvoir se barrer rapidement. Pendant que Duo réquisitionne deux avions cargos puis un troisième quand Quatre nous dit qu'Heero sera sûrement à court de kérosène. J'aide Quatre à dégager la piste de décollage. Nous travaillons en parfaite harmonie, chose que Duo finit par remarquer.

« Et dites donc vous deux on croirait pas que c'est la première fois que vous combattez ensemble, même quand j'accompagnais Alex, il n'y avait pas une si grande symbiose entre nous deux. »

« Tu dis n'importe quoi, laisse tomber. Bon la piste est dégagée, j'arrive Duo. »

J'installe Angel dans l'avion à côté de Deathscythe et rejoint Duo dans la cabine de pilotage, je vois Quatre s'installais dans le sien. Heero a réussit le compte à rebours c'est arrêté, je soupire de soulagement à coté de Duo, pendant ce temps là Quatre a commencé à décoller, et Duo le suit de près.

**Fin POV Alexiel**

Une fois en l'air ils se saluèrent et partir chacun de leur côté. Après quelques minutes de silences, Alexiel pris son courage à deux mains et entama la conversation.

**Alex** : « Merci Duo. »

**Duo** : « Merci pourquoi ? »

**Alex** : « Pour ton coup de main de tout à l'heure, je ne crois pas que j'aurais pu m'en sortir sans vous deux et puis surtout merci d'être venue m'aider après ce que je t'ai dit il y a une semaine. »

**Duo** : « De rien voyons de toute façon je n'aurais jamais pu te laisser dans cette situation sans rien faire même si tu m'en voulais. Et puis il me semble que tu m'ais dit qu'il fallait qu'on discute. »

**Alex** : « Tu as raison, je voulais m'excuser pour mon comportement, bien que j'avais besoin d'être seule pour pouvoir faire le point sur plusieurs choses je n'avais pas à te parler comme ça. Et puis en plus je dois t'avouer que cette semaine a vraiment été affreuse pour moi, tu m'as vraiment manqué. »

**Duo** : « Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, je te promets que je te laisserais un peu d'espace après tout moi aussi il m'arrive de vouloir être seul, donc si tu as besoin d'un peu de solitude tu n'auras qu'à me le dire, ok ? »

**Alex** : « Merci. »

Le reste du voyage se passa tranquillement, les deux adolescents discutèrent et retrouvèrent vite leur complicité, et quand ils arrivèrent enfin sur le bateau, c'est comme si cette semaine n'avait jamais eut lieu.

**A suivre**

Review please, bonnes ou pas bonnes elles ne pourront que m'aider à progresser.


	6. Chapitre 6: Retrouvailles et séparations

**Titre :** Le sixième gundam

**Auteur :** Alexiel Alton

**Genre :** Hétéro peut être Yaio sur la fin, romance, action

**Disclamer :** Pas à moi malheureusement sauf le personnage d'Alexiel qui m'appartiens

**Couples :** Vous verrez bien

**Résumé :** Un 6eme gundam pour l'opération Météore, une fille ayant des liens avec un des pilotes. Venez lire, Opération Météore revue et corrigée par mes soins. Mais soyez indulgent c'est ma première fic.

**Note 1 :** Comme je l'ai dit c'est ma première fic donc il faut pas s'attendre à des merveilles, surtout côté orthographe mais bon merci Word d'en corriger une bonne partie. Je vous laisse à votre lecture en espérant que cela vous plaise.

**Note 2 :** Ce chapitre est surtout basé sur l'épisode 11 donc pas d'étonnement

**Note 3 :** Encore désoler pour le retard mais cette fin d'année n'a pas été des plus calme. Le chapitre suivant ne devrait pas être trop long puisqu'il est presque finit.

¤

**Réponses aux Reviews**

Bon je voulais remercier tous ceux (toutes celles seraient plus appropriée) pour leurs reviews et je vais tacher de continuer comme ça.

¤

¤Pensées¤

« Paroles »

**Bonne Lecture**

**Chapitre 6 : Retrouvailles et séparations**

****

**POV Duo**

¤Il avait fait sauter son gundam quel con, mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris, comment il avait pu faire une chose pareil. Ok ils avaient pris les colonies en otages mais de là à s'autodétruire, j'espère qu'il s'en est tiré. Bon et bien c'est pas tout ça mais il faudrait penser à se tirer d'ici on peut plus rien faire.¤

« Alex, tu me reçois, il faut qu'on fiche le camp. »

« C'est ce que j'allais te proposer, passe devant je te suis. »

Voilà on a finalement pu échapper à OZ pour l'instant mais je sais pas pour combien de temps, Alexiel et moi avons planqué nos gundams dans une forêt proche du désert mais maintenant on y est bloquée j'ai beau regardé les cartes de la région je ne trouve pas de solution pour nous sortir de ce guêpier.

**Fin POV Duo**

**POV Alexiel**

¤Pourquoi est-ce que je l'ai suivit on est bien trop près, et pourtant vu la tempête de sable qui s'annonce on aurait l'occasion d'y accéder sans être vu et se serait le moyen d'être à l'abris un moment, je suis sur qu'on y serait bien accueillis et avec un peu de chance IL ne sera pas là.¤

J'étais complètement perdue dans mes réflexions quand les communications s'allumèrent.

« Alex, un des pilotes nous propose de le suivre, tu viens ? »

Ne comprenant pas trop de qui il est en train de parlé ou plutôt ayant peur de comprendre puisque il ne pouvait s'agir que de Quatre je regarde autour de moi et distingue une silhouette sur la falaise. Gagnez, c'est Quatre mais j'aurais préféré avoir tord.

« Alors tu viens ou pas ? »

Je fut tentée de dire non parce si Quatre était là cela signifiait qu'IL était là aussi et je ne voulais pas LE voir mais vu la situation dans laquelle nous nous trouvions je ne pouvais pas refuser. Une fois de plus Quatre avait vu juste, on se retrouve et IL va apprendre ce que je suis devenue. Bon allez haut les cœurs après tout je ne vais pas en mourir, enfin j'espère.

« J'arrive. »

**Fin POV Alexiel**

**POV Duo**

¤Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a, je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça, elle a commencé à se perdre dans ces pensées quand nous nous sommes cachés ici et depuis que ce pilote nous a proposé de l'accompagner plus un mots, un silence de mort, elle qui d'habitude est si vivante. J'espère que ça va lui passer j'ai horreur de la voir triste ou mélancolique.¤

Cela fait maintenant un moment que nous marchons dans le désert, la tempête nous couvre à merveille mais je me demande où nous allons.

**Fin POV Duo**

**POV Quatre**

¤Alexiel je sens que tu ne vas pas bien c'est le fait de revenir ici et de LE revoir, tu as toujours eut peur de L'affronter et le fait que tu LUI est désobéit ne va pas arranger les choses, tu le sais n'est-ce pas c'est pour ça que tu appréhendes de te retrouver face à LUI. Je t'avais pourtant prévenu qu'IL l'apprendrait un jour ou l'autre. J'aime pas te savoir dans cette état Alexiel, ressaisit toi s'il te plait j'ai suffisamment mal après ce qui c'est passé avec Heero.¤

Voilà nous arrivons enfin à la base. J'entends l'autre garçon demander ce qu'il peut bien y avoir ici.

« Il y a une base appartenant à l'armée du Moyen-Orient sans aucun lien avec l'Alliance Terrestre ni avec OZ. On pourrait leur demander l'hospitalité. »

« Une base ? »

Je ne réponds rien il verra bien dans quelques secondes.

« Une base souterraine ? »

Je commence à descendre mais il ne semble pas avoir confiance, et Rachid doit le rassurer, j'ai même la surprise d'entendre Alex, elle s'est enfin décidée de sortir de son silence.

« Tu ne crains rien je t'assure. Allez viens on y sera à l'abris. »

Et comme pour lui donner l'exemple elle pénètre à son tour dans la base. Je sens bien que cela lui fait drôle de revenir ici, mais j'ai aussi le sentiment que même si je n'étais pas venu les chercher elle y serait venu, elle commence donc à faire face à ces démons, c'est bien, mais je pense que ce jeune homme n'est pas étranger à ce changement. Ah tiens voilà le commandant Sadaul cela fait une éternité que je ne l'ai pas vu, nous commençons à discuter tous les trois avec Rashid quand l'autre pilote se joint à nous, je sens bien qu'Alexiel a encore besoin d'un peu de temps avant de L'affronter et qu'elle rassemble tout son courage avant de sortir de son gundam, je suis près à lui en laisser autant qu'il lui en sera nécessaire. Après que le natté est accepté que Rashid s'occupe de nos gundams je me présente

« Je m'appelle Quatre Raberba Winner. »

« Winner ? Tu veux dire que tu fais parti de la famille Winner. L'une des plus influente et des plus riche du monde Arabe. Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi tout le monde est aux petits soins avec toi. »

« Nous sommes tous des pacifistes dans ma famille. J'ai renoncé à mon héritage pour me rendre sur Terre. »

« Vraiment ? Et bien il faut de tous pour faire un monde. Je m'appelle Duo, Duo Maxwell, je vole, je cours mais je ne mens jamais. »

C'est ce moment que choisit Alexiel pour sortir enfin de son gundam, je la regarde et bien que son visage ne laisse apparaître aucune émotion si ce n'est de la détermination je sens qu'elle n'est absolument pas rassurée. Elle s'approche de nous et me sourit.

**Fin POV Quatre**

**POV Alexiel**

¤Bon allez quand faut y aller y faut y aller et c'est pas en restant dans Angel que je m'en sortirais.¤

Je sors donc de mon armure et m'approche des deux garçons, bien que je sache que Quatre doit très bien savoir dans quel état d'esprit je suis je lui souris en m'approchant.

« Salut Quatre ça fait plaisir de te revoir, en fin de compte tu avais raison, comme toujours d'ailleurs. »

« Moi aussi je suis content de te revoir Alex, allez ne t'en fait pas IL ne va pas te manger. »

« Oui facile à dire c'est pas toi qui LUI a désobéit. » dis-je en faisant une grimace.

« Courage. »

« Merci, bon direction l'échafaud. »

Je les laisse et m'approche du commandant Sadaul et de Rashid.

**Fin POV Alexiel**

**POV Duo**

¤Hein quoi ils se connaissent. Ah mais oui c'est pour lui qu'elle m'a pris lors de son cauchemar sur le bateau, il on l'air de bien s'entendre.¤

« Vous vous connaissez ? » Demande-je bien que je connaisse déjà la réponse

« Oui, depuis pas mal de temps en fait. »

¤Pourquoi est-ce que mon cœur se sert comme ça devant cette annonce.¤

« Euh dit moi Quatre elle parlais de qui tout à l'heure ? »

« Regarde tu va voir »

Je me retourne vers elle, elle est en train de parler avec les deux autres personnes présentent.

**Fin POV Duo**

**POV Alexiel**

Arrivé près d'eux je me dirige vers le commandant Sadaul que je salue.

« Bonjour commandant Sadaul je suis très heureuse de vous revoir. »

« Alexiel ? Tu as bien grandi mais je ne savais pas que tu pilotais un gundam. »

« Moi non plus. » Fit Rashid glacial

¤Aie IL est en colère vraiment très en colère je l'entends au son de sa voix.¤

J'adresse un grand sourire au commandant Sadaul et me retourne, me mettant face à Rachid puis lève la tête pour croiser son regard, effectivement il est en colère mais je ne détourne pas les yeux, nous nous affrontons du regard quelques secondes puis il me gifle, ça fait mal il n'y est vraiment pas aller de main morte mais je ne me démonte pas et rattrape son regard avant de parler

« Je pense que je l'ai mérité. »

« Une question. Pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi quoi ? » Ne puis-je m'empêcher de répondre.

Je joue avec le feu là.

« Ne vous foutez pas de moi Alexiel Arwen Kurama. »

Oups, oui effectivement il faudrait peut-être que j'arrête mes conneries parce que pour qu'il me vouvoie et m'appelle par mon véritable nom et en entier en plus, c'est qu'il est vraiment dans une fureur noire. Derrière moi j'entends Duo qui demande, surpris, pourquoi il m'a appelé Kurama, c'est vrai qu'il ne me connaît que sous le nom d'El Guarien. Je laisse Quatre lui expliquer et reports toute mon attention sur Rachid.

« Pour me venger et défendre les colonies. »

« Sais-tu pourquoi je t'ai envoyer sur L4 il y a 9 ans ? » Son ton c'est un peu adouci.

« Pour m'éloigner de la guerre. » _et surtout parce que je te le rappelais trop_. Pense-je

« Exactement alors pourquoi m'as-tu désobéit. » Toute trace de douceur avait une fois de plus déserté sa voix.

« Je te l'ai dit je voulais me vengez et défendre les colonies. En pilotant Angel je fait d'une pierre deux coup. » Le fixant toujours droit dans les yeux

« Ce n'est pas ta place (1), et puis j'ai déjà perdu un fils je ne veux pas te perdre aussi. Laisse nous faire. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu aurais le droit de le vengez et pas moi c'était MON FRERE, et puis je suis tout à fait capable de me débrouiller et de me battre seule. C'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas que Quatre t'en parle parce que j'étais sur que tu ne comprendrais pas. » M'écriais-je hors de moi

« Alexiel ça suffit maintenant. »

« Quelques fois je me dit qu'il aurait mieux fallut que se soit moi qui meurt ce jour là. » Murmurais-je

Malheureusement il l'a entendu et j'ai droit à une deuxième baffe.

« Je t'interdis de dire des conneries pareilles, je vous aimais autant l'un que l'autre. »

« Peut-être mais s'il avait vécu tu l'aurais laissé piloter simplement parce que c'était un garçon. Pour toi les femmes ne doivent pas se battre, ose dire le contraire. Mais voilà maintenant j'ai Angel et je me bats plutôt bien tu en a même été témoin, ça non plus tu ne peux pas le nier, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non tu as raison, tu t'es très bien battu je le reconnais. »

« Alors cesse de vouloir me faire arrêter, d'abord parce que je suis aussi têtue que toi et donc tu n'y arriveras pas et ensuite parce que j'ai besoin que mon père me fasse confiance, qu'il m'encourage et me soutienne, pas qu'il me rabaisse. Est-ce que tu crois que tu peux y arrivez. » Demande-je d'une toute petite voix

« Je peux essayer. » Il me sourit en disant cela.

Je ne résiste pas plus longtemps et lui saute au cou

« Tu m'as manqué mon petit papa depuis 9 ans. » Lui murmure-je au creux de l'oreille.

Puis me retournant vers mes deux compagnons et le commandant Sadaul arborant un énorme sourire.

« Bon et si on remontait maintenant. »

« Très bonne idée » Me fit Quatre

Quand Quatre passe à côté de Rachid, j'entends ce dernier lui murmurer.

« Il va falloir qu'on parle Maître Quatre. »

Mais avant que Quatre n'ait pu répondre je m'interpose.

« Ah non, tu ne va pas l'engueuler parce qu'il ne t'a pas prévenu pour moi, je lui l'avais demander et en ami il a tenu sa langue, alors ça suffit papa. »

« Très bien. »

Et nous voilà en train de monter ces satanés escaliers j'avais oublié qu'il était si longs.

**Fin POV Alexiel**

**POV Duo**

Je commence à gravir cet escalier qui semble interminable, devant Quatre, laissant Alexiel avec son père un peu plus loin devant nous. J'en suis encore sous le choc, son père, ce géant était son père.

« Et bin ça alors. C'est son père. Je comprend maintenant pourquoi elle c'est renfermée sur elle-même quand on a approché d'ici, il est impressionnant.

« C'est vrai, il a de quoi faire peur je crois même qu'Alexiel est la seule à oser le défier. »

« Bon maintenant que tout est finit tu m'explique pourquoi il l'appelé Kurama et non El Guarien ? »

« Ah oui, en fait El Guarien c'est le nom de jeune fille de sa mère tandis que Kurama c'est celui de son père, elle a pris celui de sa mère afin de ne pas trop attirer l'attention sur elle. OZ connaît les Maguanacs, il était donc plus prudent pour elle de changer de nom quand elle a quitté le village. »

« Merci Quatre, je comprend mieux maintenant et je présume que tu ne me diras rien pour son frère n'est-ce pas ? »

« Tu as deviné, ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire, elle t'expliquera tout quand elle sera prête. »

**Fin POV Duo**

**POV Quatre**

Je suis content que cela se soit bien terminé, mais c'est vrai que j'ai eut peur à un moment, Rashid est très impressionnant quand il est en colère je comprend maintenant pourquoi Alexiel en avait si peur. Mais tout est bien qui finit bien, le père et la fille se sont réconciliés c'est une bonne chose. Maintenant je sens qu'il va falloir que j'aie une discussion avec Duo à propos d'Alexiel, notre complicité semble le déranger.

**Fin POV Quatre**

Ils arrivèrent enfin à l'air libre dans le village en fête pour le retour des Maguanacs. Duo demanda s'il était possible de discuter avec Quatre, celui-ci accepta et après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à la jeune fille il entraîna Duo dans une chambre libre.

**Duo **: « Pourquoi tu n'as pas demander à Alex de nous suivre ? »

**Quatre **: « Parce qu'elle a besoin d'être seule, cet endroit lui rappelle trop de souvenirs pas forcement joyeux. »

**Duo **: « Son frère. »

**Quatre **: « Entre autre mais elle a aussi besoin de se retrouver avec son père cela fait maintenant plus de 9 ans qu'ils ne se sont pas vu. Mais ce n'est pas d'elle que tu voulais me parler n'est-ce pas, bien qu'il faudra qu'on en discute plus tard. »

**Duo **: « En effet. Nous sommes six c'est bien ça. »

**Quatre **: « C'est exact, les six qui se sont retrouvés à la base de New Edwards. »

**Duo **: « Comme tu le sais je suis originaire des colonies. »

**Quatre **: « Moi aussi je te l'ai dit et bien qu'elle soit née sur Terre Alexiel a passé plus de temps sur L4 qu'ici et se considère elle aussi comme étant originaire des colonies. Nous nous ressemblons tous les six tu ne trouve pas ? Même type d'armure mobile, même mission. Sans parler de notre objectif commun la neutralisation d'OZ. »

**Duo **: « La fin d'OZ signifierait la paix pour les colonies, c'est une mission de représailles et j'ai toujours combattu avec ce mot d'ordre. »

**Quatre **: « Oui moi aussi c'est ce qu'on nous a dit à Alex et moi lorsqu'on nous a remis nos armures mobiles. »

**Duo **: « Moi c'est pareil. _Ne tiens pas compte du sort des colonies_,… »

**Duo et Quatre **: « … _accomplie ta mission et ne pense surtout pas au reste_. »

**Duo **: « La même formule. »

**Quatre **: « Oui, mots pour mots. »

**Duo **: « J'ai toujours eut la conviction qu'il fallait mieux tenir tête à OZ plutôt que de vivre sous sa domination. »

**Quatre **: « Tu as raison mais ce n'est pas toujours facile. »

**Duo **: « Heero lui n'a pas hésité une seconde. Il a fait ce qu'il avait à faire. »

**Quatre **: « Les colonies n'ont que des intentions pacifiques on ne pouvait les abandonnées à leur sort. Ton ami c'est conduit de façon tout à fait exemplaire. »

**Duo **: « Jamais je n'aurais supposé qu'Heero possédait en lui une telle force de caractère. »

**Quatre **: « Il est évident que si les gundams c'étaient rendus ils s'en seraient pris aux colonies. »

Pendant ce temps là Alexiel était restée devant la porte regardant sans vraiment la voir la fête se déroulant sous ces yeux complètement perdue parmi ces souvenirs. Elle ne savait plus trop où elle en était, d'abord l'engueulade avec son père et puis ce lieu, trop de chose lui arrivée dessus en même temps. Elle avait aussi peur de revoir des gens qu'elle connaissait, bien qu'à son avis ils aurait du mal à la reconnaître, peur de se mêlée à cette foule, peut-être avait-elle tout simplement peur d'être heureuse en ces lieux sans son frère. Quand un jeune homme s'approcha pour l'inviter à danser elle se mit à courir la plus loin possible de la fête, des larmes brouillant sa vue mais elle n'y prêta aucune attention, elle avait vraiment besoin d'être seule. Quand elle s'arrêta enfin elle se trouvait dans un coin tranquille du village où elle avait l'habitude de venir jouer avec son frère, les souvenirs qui lui revirent eurent pour conséquence de la faire pleurer de nouveau. C'était beaucoup trop d'émotion et elle finit par s'assoupir contre le mur d'une maison.

_Dans la chambre_

**Quatre **: « Bon maintenant revenons à Alex, comment vous êtes-vous rencontré ? »

**Duo **: « Sur le bateau d'Howard, on est vite devenu inséparable au grand damne de ce dernier, je crois qu'il n'a pas apprécié certaine de nos farces. »

**Quatre **: « Oh non, elle a recommencé, elle est vraiment irrécupérable. »

**Duo **: « Oui elle est plutôt douée et elle a toujours de bonnes idées. »

**Quatre **: « Et tu l'encourage. »

**Duo **: « Bin oui au moins comme ça on ne s'ennuie pas entre nos missions. Et puis sinon c'est une sacrée pilote et mécano. »

**Quatre **: « Tu peux le dire, c'est elle qui a fait la majeur partie des plans de l'Angel. Tu sais elle a l'air d'avoir le cœur plus léger depuis qu'elle t'as rencontré et c'est bien, elle en a besoin. »

**Duo **: « Tu semble très proche d'elle. »

**Quatre **: « C'est le cas nous avons été élevés ensemble, Rashid connaissant bien mon père celui-ci a accepté de s'occuper de sa fille. Mais tu n'as rien à craindre de moi je l'a considère juste comme une de mes sœurs ni plus ni moins. »

**Duo rougissant légèrement **: « Cela se voit tant que ça. »

**Quatre **: « Non rassure toi mais j'ai le don d'empathie je ressens donc ce que tu ressens et j'ai sentis un très grand attachement vis-à-vis d'Alex ainsi qu'une pointe de jalousie lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés, je me trompe ? »

**Duo **: « Non tu as vu juste. Mais je ne sais pas comment lui dire, quand j'ai pris conscience de mes sentiments à son égard nous venions de nous disputer fortement, sur le fait que je la collais sans arrêt pour la protéger. D'un certain côté elle n'avais pas tord mais ce n'était pas un manque de confiance c'était plutôt… arf je sais pas, j'avais besoin d'être près d'elle de la voir d'être là si jamais elle avait besoin de moi. Tu comprends ? »

**Quatre **: « Oui. Ne t'en fait pas je suis sur qu'elle finira par le comprendre elle aussi. »

**Duo **: « Quoi tu as sentis quelques choses avec elle ? »

**Quatre **: « Avec Alex c'est plus compliqué je peux seulement sentir son état d'esprit, je ne peux pas lire en elle, savoir ce qu'elle ressent mais comme je te l'ai dit je la connais suffisamment pour te dire qu'elle finira par comprendre. »

**Duo : **« Ah bon comment cela se fait-il ? »

**Quatre **: « Ca ce n'est pas à moi de t'en parler tout comme ce qui est arrivé à son frère. »

Soudain des bruits de moteur se fond entendre, Quatre qui était le plus près de la fenêtre s'approcha et regarda à l'extérieur avant de se reculer brusquement.

**Quatre **: « Oz. » dit-il en réponse à la question muette du natté.

**Duo **: « Tu croit qu'il sont là pour nous. »

**Quatre **: « Non je ne pense pas mais j'aimerais bien savoir ce que contiennent les caisses qu'ils disposent. »

**Duo **: « Des caisses ? Ca présage rien de bon. »

**Quatre **: « Tu as raison mais on ne peut rien faire avant qu'ils ne soient partis. »

_Quelque part dans le village_

Le bruit des moteurs des camions réveilla Alexiel qui se leva immédiatement et s'approcha du coin de la rue et jeta un coup d'œil, quand elle vit que c'était des soldats d'Oz elle commença à paniquer, mais elle se ressaisit vite et se dirigea le plus rapidement et surtout le plus discrètement possible vers l'entrée des souterrains la plus proche, heureusement il y en avait une juste à côté. Elle la rejoignit sans se faire repérer mais quand elle ouvrit la trappe elle se retrouva face au canon d'un fusil.

**Alex **: « Baisse ton arme s'il te plait Aziz et laisse moi entrer avant qu'on ne se fasse repérer. »

Le Maguanac regarda la jeune fille dans les yeux avant de murmurer

**Aziz **: « Alexiel. »

**Alex **: « Elle-même allez pousse toi de là. »

Le soldat lui laissa le passage mais une fois la trappe refermer ;

**Aziz **: « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fait là et est-ce que le chef est au courant que tu es ici. »

**Alex **: « Je me cache ça ne se voit pas. »

**Aziz **: « Pas de doute c'est bien toi Alex, tu n'as pas changé mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, parce que ce n'est pas ce que je te demandais. »

**Ales **: « Si je suis ici c'est parce que je suis le pilote du troisième gundam quand à savoir si mon père est au courant de ma présence ici ainsi que du faites que je pilote la réponse est oui et je peux de dire que je l'ai sentit passer. »

**Aziz **: « Je veux bien te croire, aucun des Maguanacs n'a encore pris le risque de lui désobéir ou de le défier. »

**Alex **: « Qu'est-ce que tu veux j'ai de qui tenir. »

**Aziz **: « Tu as s'en doute raison. »

La fin de l'alerte fut enfin donnée et Alex, Aziz ainsi que les autres Maguanacs sortirent de leur planque. Après avoir saluer Aziz, elle fila retrouver Quatre et Duo, elle les découvrit un peu plus loin avec son père occupés à examiner une des caisses que OZ avait si gentiment laissé. Elle n'entendit que la fin de la conversation mais cela fut suffisant et c'est une Alexiel très en colère qui rejoignit le groupe.

**Alex** : « Il est hors de questions que je les laisse faire sauter ce village, j'y suis née, j'y est vécu pendant près de 6 ans, j'y est perdu ma mère, j'y ai tous mes souvenirs d'enfants qu'il soient bon ou mauvais et surtout c'est le dernier endroit qui me rappele Erwan. Non, je ne veux pas, non… »

Alexiel était maintenant en larmes, elle se précipita dans les bras de Duo qui d'abord surpris essaya de la réconforter.

**Rachid** : « Tu préfère peut-être que tous le monde meurt. »

Alex regarda son père les larmes coulants toujours sur ces joues.

**Alex** : « Non bien sur que non, mais comprend moi papa, je viens à peine de trouver le courage de revenir ici et tu voudrais que je regarde Oz tout détruire. »

**Rachid** : « Oui, si cela permet de sauver les habitants et surtout de vous sauvez tous les trois. »

**Alex** : « Papa. »

**Rachid** : « Maintenant ça suffit Alex, arrête de faire ta gamine et pense à tes responsabilités, après tout tu t'es engagé auprès des colonies même si actuellement tu ne peux rien faire pour elle, tu dois rester en vie pour les défendre. »

**Alex** : « Tu as raison comme toujours. »

Alex replongea sa tête dans le cou de l'américain, se laissant réconforter ne sachant pas pourquoi c'est vers lui qu'elle était allée.

A partir de ce moment elle se laissa conduire ne cherchant même pas à comprendre ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Elle se retrouva dans le hangar avec le reste des habitants, Duo et Quatre s'occupant d'installer les gundams sur des remorques afin de les déplacés plus facilement quand un des Maguanacs s'approcha.

: « Salut Alex, ça fait un baille qu'on ne s'était pas vu. »

Alex sortit de son mutisme quand elle entendit cette voix qu'elle connaissait si bien ;

**Alex **: « Momo, comme je suis contente de te voir. »

**Momo** : « Moi aussi mon petit génie de la mécanique. »

**Alex** : « Tu exagères toujours après tout c'est toi qui m'a appris la majeur partie de ce que je connaît. »

**Momo** : « C'est vrai, mais tu sais c'est rare qu'un enfant de 5 ans sache autant de choses que toi sur la mécanique. J'ai appris que tu pilotais un des gundams, c'est bien mais j'aurais plutôt pensé que tu deviendrais mécanicienne. »

**Alex : **«A vrai dire mon gundam c'est moi qui en est fait les plans et qui l'ai construit donc tu vois je reste bien dans la mécanique. »

**Momo** : « C'est vrai, mes félicitations alors parce que je peux te dire qu'il est vraiment impressionnant, bon je te laisse il faut que j'y aille. »

**Alex **: « Au revoir Momo, j'espère qu'on aura l'occasion de se revoir. »

**Momo** : « J'en suis sur, au revoir oh reine de la mécanique. »

Alexiel éclata de rire, Mohamed avait toujours eut le don de la réconforter.

**Alex** : « Au revoir. »

Elle le regarda s'éloigner et rejoignit les deux garçons qui venaient de finir d'installer les gundams n'attendant plus que le signal de départ.

**Alex** : « Oh vous avez finit tant pis moi qui voulais vous aider. »

Quatre s'approcha.

**Quatre** : « Je préfère te voir comme ça plutôt que comme tout à l'heure. Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé pour un tel changement ? »

**Alex** : « J'ai croisé Mohamed. »

Duo qui avait écouté en silence jusque là ne pu s'empêcher de demander sur un ton un peu agressif.

**Duo** : « C'est qui ce Mohamed ? »

Alex le regarda un moment ne comprenant pas pourquoi il avait employé ce ton et s'apprêtant à lui répondre méchamment quand une phrase lui revint en mémoire_ Je voulais juste être auprès de toi,_ se pourrait-il qu'il soit jaloux. En tout cas c'est sur un ton beaucoup plus doux que prévus qu'elle lui fournit la réponse ;

**Alex** : « C'est le chef mécano des Maguanacs, c'est lui qui m'a pratiquement tout appris sur la mécanique, et il a toujours eut le don de me remonter le moral. Tu es rassuré maintenant. » Ne put-elle s'empêcher de rajouter avec un sourire espiègle.

**Duo rougissant légèrement** : « Euh, oui c'est bon. »

Enfin ils embarquèrent dans un avion cargos et décollèrent pour partir loin de la ville qui était maintenant en feu, après avoir donné un léger coup de main au Maguanac l'avion disparu à l'horizon.

**A suivre**

Review please, bonne ou pas bonne elles ne pourront que m'aider à progresser.

(1) Je rappelle que Rashid est arabe et que dans leur religion les femmes doivent rester à la maison à s'occuper des enfants, et puis si vous regarder bien il n'y a aucune femme parmi les Maguanacs.


	7. Chapitre 7: Révélation et nouveau départ

**Titre :** Le sixième gundam

**Auteur :** Alexiel Alton

**Genre :** Hétéro peut être Yaio sur la fin, romance, action

**Disclamer :** Pas à moi malheureusement sauf le personnage d'Alexiel qui m'appartiens

**Couples :** Vous verrez bien

**Résumé :** Un 6eme gundam pour l'opération Météore, une fille ayant des liens avec un des pilotes. Venez lire, Opération Météore revue et corrigée par mes soins. Mais soyez indulgent c'est ma première fic.

**Note :** Comme je l'ai dit c'est ma première fic donc il faut pas s'attendre à des merveilles, surtout côté orthographe mais bon merci Word d'en corriger une bonne partie. Je vous laisse à votre lecture en espérant que cela vous plaise.

¤

**Réponses aux Reviews**

¤

¤Pensées¤

« Paroles »

**Bonne Lecture**

**Chapitre 7 : Révélation et nouveau départ**

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs jours que les trois amis avaient rejoins une des nombreuse villa de Quatre. Mais à peine arrivée, la brune s'était enfermée dans sa chambre ne laissant entrer que le blond qui lui apportait à manger. Au bout de d'une semaine, le natté remarqua que Quatre rejoignait la jeune fille le soir dans sa chambre. N'y tenant plus, il décida de faire sortir Alexiel de sa réclusion et d'obtenir une explication sur ce comportement mais c'était sans compté sur le jeune arabe.

**Duo** : « Laisse moi passer Quatre, j'en ai assez il faut qu'elle se reprenne, ce n'était qu'un village après tout et je suis persuadé que son père est vivant, il n'y a donc pas e quoi se mettre dans des états pareils. »

**Quatre** : « C'est là que tu te trompe Duo, ce n'était pas qu'un simple village pour elle. C'était le seul endroit qui lui rappelle Erwan. »

**Duo** : « Son frère? »

**Quatre** : « Oui, comme tu l'as compris ils y sont nés et y ont grandis. La mère d'Alex est morte alors qu'ils étaient très jeune d'une maladie incurable, c'est Rachid qui les a élevé seul, enfin avec l'aide de tous les Maguanacs, et puis … »

_Quatre !!!_

**Duo** : « Et puis quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'y c'est passé ? »

**Quatre** : « Rien, ce n'est pas important. Tu as raison monte la voir. »

**Duo** : « C'est vrai, je peux. »

**Quatre** : « Puisque je te le dis. »

Duo ne se le fit pas redire deux fois et fila dans l'escalier en direction de la chambre de la jeune fille. Pendant ce temps là, dans la chambre, Alexiel se dirigea vers la salle de bain afin de se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage pour cacher un maximum ces yeux rougis par les larmes. A peine sortait-elle de la salle d'eau que trois coup furent frappés à la porte, en soupirant la jeune arabe alla déverrouiller la porte puis retourna s'asseoir sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Le natté ouvrit la porte lentement et malgré son envie de la secouer, il resta scotché devant le spectacle qui s'offrit à lui. Après plusieurs secondes d'immobilité, il finit par entrer, refermer silencieusement la porte derrière lui et de s'avancer vers la brune. La chambre ressemblé à un champ de bataille, beaucoup d'affaires traînées sur le sol, cela surpris le natté qui savait que la jeune fille était plutôt quelqu'un de ranger, mais ce qui attira surtout son attention se fut un album de photo qui traîner ouvert près de la jeune fille. Il s'approcha et le ramassa avant de s'asseoir en face d'Alexiel qui continuait à regarder obstinément par la fenêtre. Après quelques minutes de silence, Duo se décida à parler.

**Duo** : « Alex. »

**Alex** : « … »

**Duo** : « Alex, s'il te plait parle moi. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Je suis sur que ton père est vivant. »

**Alex** : « Je sais. »

**Duo** : « Alors pourquoi cette attitude ? »

**Alex** : « … »

Voyant que cette approche ne menait à rien il décida de changer de tactique. Il prit l'album et commença à le feuilleter, il tomba rapidement sur une photo qui attira son attention elle représentée une famille. On reconnaissait Rachid à coté d'une femme brune avec de long cheveux châtain qui lui arrivés au niveau des fesses, devant eux se trouvaient deux enfants qui ne se différenciés qu'à la longueur des cheveux, le bonheur qui se dégageait de cette photo était évident.

**Duo** : « C'est ta mère et ton frère ? »

Alexiel regarda la photo puis hocha la tête.

**Duo** : « Je ne savais pas que vous étiez jumeaux, vous vous ressembliez vraiment beaucoup. »

**Alex** : « Oui. »

**Duo** : « En tout cas ce que je peux te dire c'est que vous avez vraiment l'air heureux sur cette photo. »

**Alex** : « Oui, et dire que quelques mois plus tard tout ceci était brisé. »

**Duo** : « Comment ça ? »

Alexiel soupira et pendant quelques secondes ne dit rien, Duo pensa même qu'elle ne lui répondrait pas.

**Alex **: « Quelques mois après cette photo, ma mère est tombé malade, et elle est morte peu après, les médecins n'ont rien pu faire. »

Duo continua à feuilleter l'album et tomba sur une autre photo, elle représentait les jumeaux sur une des armures mobiles des Maguanacs avec le chef mécanicien Mohammed. Les deux enfants étaient couverts de graisse et de cambouis, Alexiel surtout avait une grande traînée sur le front. Ils avaient quand même l'air heureux même si une ombre de tristesse était visible dans leurs yeux.

**Duo **: « C'était après sa mort, non ? »

Alex qui observait le natté du coin de l'œil, acquiesça.

Duo passa à la photo suivante, beaucoup représentaient les jumeaux avec les Maguanacs, surtout Mohammed et les montraient en train de bricoler.

**Duo **: « Tu aimais déjà la mécanique à 5 ans ? »

**Alex avec un pâle sourire **: « Oui, comme tu peux le voir. »

Duo continua son exploration quand soudain il découvrit une photo ne représentant plus que la jeune fille avec les Maguanacs, la tristesse était, là, bien présente, la fillette ne souriait plus et avait l'air absente, les suivantes étaient du même acabit, la joie avait complètement disparu du visage de la petite fille.

**Duo** : « C'était après la mort de ton frère n'est-ce pas ? »

**Alex****les larmes aux yeux** : « Oui. »

**Duo** : « Qu'est qui c'est passé. »

L'arabe inspira à fond pour se donner du courage mais rien ne sortit

**Alex suppliante** : « Je suis désolée mais je ne peux pas, pas maintenant, s'il te plait ? »

**Duo** : « Ok, prend ton temps. »

Bien que déçut, l'Américain savait que s'il l'a forcé il n'obtiendrait rien de bien, il préféra donc attendre, et continua à tourner les pages de l'album. Il s'arrêta sur une photo qui le surprit au plus haut point, elle représentait Alexiel entouré par une trentaine de jeunes filles.

**Duo** : « Qui est-ce ? »

**Alex se permis de sourire** : « C'est les sœurs de Quatre. »

**Duo** : « Les sœurs de Quatre, mais il en a combien ? »

**Alex** : « 29. »

**Duo** : « Quoi, 29. Tu te moques de moi, c'est pas possible. »

**Alex** : « Et pourtant c'est la vérité. »

Duo toujours surpris poursuivit ces découvertes. Sur les suivantes Alex avait l'air un peu plus heureuse mais ces yeux étaient toujours voilés par la tristesse. Duo ne pu s'empêcher de penser que si elle avait retrouvé un peu de joie de vie c'était grâce à Quatre, et il en ressentit une pointe de jalousie même si il savait qu'il n'avait rien à craindre du blond.

**Duo** : « Comment ça se fait que tu sois allée chez Quatre ? »

**Alex** : « Nos pères se connaissaient et après la mort d'Erwan papa a décidé qu'il fallait m'éloigner de la guerre et d'OZ, il a donc demandé à son ami s'il accepterait de s'occuper de moi pendant quelques temps. Mr Winner a accepté, je suis donc partie pour L4 où j'ai passé 9 ans, j'y ai rencontré le Professeur H qui construisait Sandrock, comme je m'intéressais à la mécanique, j'ai étudié les plan du Gundam puis je me suis amusée à les modifier suivant les spécificités que je voulais. Un jour le Professeur H est tombé dessus, il a été très impressionné et m'a proposé un marché, si j'arrivais à construire ce gundam dans les temps de l'Opération Météore je pourrais y participer. Ca a été dur mais j'y suis arrivée. »

**Duo** : « Et bin dis moi, tu m'impressionnes. »

Alexiel sourit.

**Duo** : « Je te préfère comme ça, tu es bien plus jolie quand tu souris. Mais dis moi pourquoi n'y a-t-il aucune photo de Quatre dans cet album ? »

**Alex** : « Parce qu'il détestait être pris en photo, il préférait largement les prendre. Pour tout te dire je ne possède qu'une seule photo de lui. »

**Duo** : « Je peux la voir ? »

**Alex** : « Il faudra que tu sois patient je ne l'ai plus pour l'instant mais je ne devrais pas tarder à la récupérer. »

**Duo **: « Ok alors j'attendrais. Est-ce que tu descends ? »

**Alex** : « Oui, j'arrive ; »

Les deux adolescents se levèrent est sortirent de la chambre et rejoignirent Quatre dans le salon. Pendant que le natté s'installait, Quatre pris la brune à part.

**Quatre** : « Alex comment vas-tu ? »

**Alex** : « Ca peux aller. »

**Quatre** : « Tu lui as dit ? »

**Alex** : « Non, je n'ai pas pu. »

**Quatre** : « Il faudra bien. »

**Alex** : « Je sais. »

Les trois amis passèrent le reste de la journée à se détendre, l'Américain essayant par tous les moyens de dérider un maximum la jeune fille, il y arrivé d'ailleurs plutôt bien. Quatre observait ces deux amis jouer et était content que la brune soit enfin un peu plus heureuse.

Le soir venu, Quatre retint Duo un moment une fois qu'Alexiel soit montée se coucher.

**Quatre** : « Merci Duo. »

**Duo** : « Mais j'ai rien fait. »

**Quatre** : « Au contraire, c'est à toi que l'on doit ce changement. »

Duo ne fit qu'hausser les épaules et monta se coucher bientôt suivit par Quatre.

Après cette journée, Alexiel semblait avoir retrouver sa joie de vivre et passa la majeur partie de son temps soit avec les garçons soit après des gundams afin de les améliorer au maximum en prévisions des prochaines batailles parce qu'elle espérait bien qu'ils n'allaient pas abandonner maintenant. Mais tout cela n'était en faite qu'une illusion, Duo la surprit plusieurs fois le regard perdu dans le vide à regarder le paysage par la fenêtre. Après plusieurs jours, il se décida et l'approcha, il s'assit à côté d'elle et ne dit rien, il savait que s'il la pressait de parler, il ne ferait que la braquer. Il opta donc pour une approche différente.

**Duo** : « Sais-tu pourquoi je porte ce nom de Duo Maxwell ? »

La question surpris la jeune fille qui finit par secouer négativement la tête.

**Duo** : « Mon prénom vient de ma rencontre avec Solo. »

**Alex** : « Solo ? »

**Duo** : « C'était le chef de la bande de gamin qui m'avait recueillit que L2. Tu sais, moi, je n'ai pas connu mes parents, d'aussi loin que je me souvienne j'ai toujours était seul. Beaucoup d'enfants étaient orphelins sur L2, j'ai eut la chance de rencontrer Solo, à l'époque j'étais Sans-Nom, j'ai vécu quelque temps avec eux et puis il y eut une épidémie, et beaucoup d'enfants de la bande sont mort y compris Solo. A sa mort j'ai décidé de prendre le prénom de Duo afin de lui rendre hommage, de ne plus être seul et surtout parce que je le considérais comme mon grand frère. Peu de temps après le reste de la bande c'est fait attrapé et on nous a conduit dans un orphelinat tenu par le père Maxwell et Sœur Hélène. Rapidement tous les enfants furent adoptés sauf moi, j'étais trop insupportable. »

**Alex** : « Tu m'étonne !!! »

**Duo****prenant l'air faussement offensé** : « Hé, je te permets pas. Je ne le faisais pas exprès à l'époque. »

**Alex** : « Mais bien sur. »

**Duo** : « Bon peut-être un peu. Mais revenons à mon histoire, tu veux, c'est assez dur à raconter comme ça. »

**Alex** : « Excuse moi, je t'écoute. »

**Duo** : « Je disais donc que je n'avais pu être adopté. Je suis donc resté avec Sœur Hélène et le Père Maxwell, j'en suis venu à les considérer comme mes parents. Et puis des rebelles sont venus se réfugier dans l'église, je leur ai demandé de partir, je savais que c'était dangereux qu'ils restent là. Ils ont refusés, ils avaient des blessés et plus d'armement. Alors je leur ai demandé si avec une armure mobile ils partiraient, ils ont dit oui, mais en se moquant de moi. Aucun ne pensait sérieusement que je pouvais le faire, mais ils ne me connaissaient pas. Alors je suis… »

Duo ne pu continuer, des larmes menacées de couler sur ces joues. Il les essuya rageusement.

**Duo pour lui même** : « Boys don't cry. »

Il s'était levé et avait tourné le dos à la jeune fille.

**Alex** : « Ce n'est pas moi qui te ferais la moindre remarque, tu sais et cela restera entre nous. »

Elle ne chercha pas à le rejoindre malgré son envie, regardant juste ces épaules tressaillirent, le cœur serré. Après plusieurs minutes, l'Américain finit par revenir prendre sa place au côté de la jeune arabe. Il inspira à fond avant de reprendre.

**Duo** : « Je suis donc parti voler l'armure, j'y suis arrivé assez facilement quoiqu'ils en avaient pensé, mais quand je suis rentrer… »

Duo stoppa une nouvelle fois son histoire.

**Alex** : « Prends ton temps et si tu ne veux pas aller plus loin je ne t'en voudrais pas, tu sais. »

**Duo** : « Non, non, c'est bon, ça va aller. Quand je suis revenu à l'église je n'y ai trouvé que des ruines encore fumantes. L'Alliance l'avait bombardé. Sœur Hélène est morte dans mes bras. Et moi je me suis dit que Dieu, s'il existait n'aurait jamais laissé une chose pareille arriver. Comme apparemment j'apportais la mort à ceux que j'aimais sans jamais mourir, j'ai décidais de prendre le surnom de Shinigami et pour rendre hommage au Père Maxwell et à Sœur Hélène qui s'étaient si bien occuper de moi, j'ai pris le nom de Maxwell. Et puis quelques années plus tard, je me suis infiltré à bord d'un vaisseau qui était à Papy G. Après avoir été découvert, Papy G m'a proposé de piloter Death, j'ai accepté et me voilà. »

Le silence se réinstalla entre eux et à la surprise du natté, c'est la brune qui le brisa.

**Alex** : « Pourquoi m'avoir raconté tout ça ? »

**Duo** : « Parce que je voulais que tu saches. _Parce que je tiens trop à toi pour te cacher quelque chose comme ça._ Tu sais, tu es la première fois à qui j'en parle. »

**Alex** : « Alors merci de ta confiance. »

**Duo** : _J'espère juste qu'un jour tu auras assez confiance en moi pour te confier toi aussi_. « Bon, tu n'as pas faim ? »

**Alex** : « Si. »

Ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine où avec l'aide de Duo, Alexiel cuisina une de ses spécialités.

Deux matin après leur conversation, alors qu'Alex et Quatre se trouvaient dans la cuisine, ils virent arriver un Duo complètement ensommeillé.

**Alex** : « Salut Duo, ça va ? »

**Duo** : « Mal dormis, j'ai fait un drôle de rêve, ou plutôt un cauchemar. J'étais dans une maison, enfin je crois, il y avait un petit garçon d'à peu près 6 ans, je dirais, je ne voyais pas son visage distinctement. On jouait et puis il y eut des explosions et des flammes, j'étais pétrifié, j'avais peur mais le garçon me pris la main et m'entraîna à travers les flammes et me fit passer par une fenêtre et je me suis réveillé, c'est bizarre comme rêve, il semblait si réel. Et Alex ça va pas ? »

En effet la jeune arabe était devenue de plus en plus blanche. Elle finit par se reprendre.

**Alex** : « Non, non ça va, tu as raison c'est un drôle de rêve. »

Elle jeta un regard désespéré à Quatre qui intervint.

**Quatre** : « Bon qu'est-ce que tu veux pour ton petit dej, Duo ? »

**Duo** : « Comme d'hab, chocolat chaud et tartines de Nutella. »

Quatre le servit pendant qu'Alexiel sortait de la cuisine, elle fut vite rejointe par le blond.

**Alex** : « Comment ? »

**Quatre** : « Tu oublies que tout est liés à tes émotions et qu'en ce moment tu as des problèmes de ce côté là, non ? »

**Alex** : « Tu as raison mais comment faire pour qu'il ne comprenne pas ? »

**Quatre** : « Serais-ce vraiment grave s'il savait ? »

**Alex** : « Oui, je ne suis pas prête à le lui dire. »

**Quatre** : « Très bien mais il va donc falloir que tu te calmes. »

: « De quoi parlez-vous tout les deux ? »

**Alex** : « De rien d'important Duo. »

**Duo** : _Ils me cachent quelque chose, tous les deux_. « Vraiment pourtant vous aviez pourtant l'air très absorbé. »

**Alex** : « Non je t'assure c'est vraiment rien, bon je vais vous laisser, je prends la salle de bain, à tout l'heure les gars. »

**Duo et Quatre** : « A tout l'heure. »

La jeune fille quitta les deux garçons pour se rendre à l'étage mais dès qu'elle fut hors de vu, le natté se tourna vers le blond.

**Duo** : « Alors qu'est-ce qu'elle me cache ? »

**Quatre** : « Rien dont je puisse te parler, désoler. »

**Duo** : « Allez mon Quatrounet dit moi ce que c'est ? »

**Quatre** : « Non, Duo, je ne peux pas, ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire. »

Malgré toutes ces tentatives l'Américain n'obtient aucune réponse à sa question et la matinée se passa tranquillement. Mais dans l'après-midi alors que la jeune fille était montée se coucher afin de pouvoir faire la sieste, Duo l'entendit pleurer, gémir et murmurer des paroles qu'ils ne compris pas. Il entra donc dans la chambre de la dormeuse. Elle était de nouveau en proie avec un cauchemar et vu comme elle appelait Erwan et son père c'était le même que sur le bateau. Le natté la secoua afin de la réveiller.

**Duo** : « Alex, réveille-toi. »

Mais la brune était trop prise dans son rêve.

**POV Alexiel**

La chaleur, la peur et le feu m'entourent. Je me retrouve dans cette maison en flamme pétrifiée, je peux sentir la chaleur étouffante du feu. Je vois le jeune garçon que me parle mais je n'entends rien, son visage est flou. J'ai peur, je ne peux plus bouger. Le garçon me prend par la main et j'entends _viens chya_. Il me sourit, me traîne derrière lui, à travers les pièces qui s'enflamment de plus en plus, on s'arrête devant une fenêtre trop haute pour qu'on puissent y passer mais le garçon croise ses mains _monte_. Je sors de ma torpeur _et toi ?_ _Je trouverais un moyen, allez vas-y maintenant chya_. Je m'exécute et passe par la fenêtre. Je me retrouve dehors à l'air libre, immédiatement quelqu'un m'attrape et me tire en arrière, je me débats

« Lâchez-moi, Erwan est dedans. »

**Homme** : « On ne peut plus rien pour lui, reste là. »

A ce moment là la maison s'effondre.

« Non, lâchez moi, papa, il est vivant, Erwan. »

**Fin POV Alexiel**

Alexiel se redressa brusquement, évitant de peu la tête de Duo.

**Alex** : « Duo ? »

**Duo** : « Oui, c'est moi. Tu refaisais un cauchemar, je t'ai donc réveillé. »

**Alex en pleurant** : « Non ce n'était pas un cauchemar, j'aurais préférais. Je revivais la mort de mon frère, c'était si réel, je ne l'avais jamais revécu comme ça. »

**Duo berçant la brune dans ces bras** : « Chut. C'est finit maintenant. »

L'arabe sembla se calmer sous les caresses et les mots doux du natté.

_Tu devrais lui dire c'est le moment où jamais_

**Alex** : « Oh la ferme Quatre, je n'ai pas besoin de tes conseils. »

**Duo** : « Alex, Quatre n'a rien dit, il n'est même pas là. »

Alexiel se donna des gifles mentalement.

_Et bien tu as tous gagné maintenant il va falloir que tu lui explique cela aussi._

_Ah parce que tu crois que si je lui avais raconté mon histoire, il ne se serait pas posé des questions sur le fait qu'il en a fait un cauchemar peut-être ?_

_Sûrement oui._

_Bon alors tu vois. Donc maintenant tu me laisses faire et tu sorts de ma tête, tout de suite._

_Moi je voulais juste t'aider un peu._

_Quatre !!!_

_C'est bon, je te laisse._

_Merci._

Duo se posais de plus en plus de questions sur Alexiel, qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvais bien lui cacher, il était perdu dans ces réflexions quand la jeune fille repris la parole ce qui le fit sursauter.

**Alex** : « Comme tu le sais, Erwan et moi étions jumeaux. »

**Duo** : « Oui et alors qu'est-ce que ton frère viens faire la dedans. »

**Alex** « Je m'explique ne t'en fait pas. Mais d'abord je dois te poser une question. Est-ce que tu connais la caractéristique de beaucoup de jumeaux ? »

**Duo** : « Ils se ressemblent. »

**Alex avec un petit sourire** : « Duo soit sérieux deux secondes tu veux, j'ai déjà assez de mal à parler de ça. »

**Duo** : « Au moins je t'aurais fait sourire. Pour ta réponse, il y a beaucoup de rumeurs ou légendes qui cours sur les jumeaux. »

**Alex** : « Et bien beaucoup sont vraies notamment celle qui parle de télépathie entre jumeaux. »

**Duo** : « Attends tu es entrain de me dire que tu peux lire dans les pensées. Mais comment ? Normalement ces histoires de télépathie ne fonctionnent qu'entre jumeaux. »

**Alex** : « Oui normalement, mais peut-être le fait que j'ai perdu mon frère ou que je sois partie dans l'espace, je ne sais pas, toujours est-il que je suis télépathe. »

**Duo** : « Et tu as lu les miennes ? »

**Alex** : « Non, bien sur que non, pas volontairement en tout cas. J'ai normalement des barrières qui empêchent les pensées des autres de m'envahir et moi de diffuser. Mais certaines personnes peuvent les forcées notamment celles à qui je tiens et qui me sont très proches. Mes barrières fluctuent aussi en fonction de mes émotions, toujours est-il qu'en ce moment avec tout ce qui m'est arrivé, elles sont assez faibles. »

**Duo** : « Mais tu en as reçut ? »

**Alex **: « Oui, j'ai entendu certaines de tes pensées mais je n'ai pas fait exprès, je te jure, _et j'aurais préféré ne rien recevoir_. »

**Duo** : « Pourquoi ? »

**Alex** : « Pourquoi quoi ? »

**Duo** : « Pourquoi tu aurais préféré ne rien recevoir. »

**Alex** : « Aie, je suis vraiment faible si tu as reçut ça. »

**Duo** : « Alors ? »

**Alex** : « Et bien je sais ce que tu ressens pour moi mais je ne peux pas y répondre parce que je ne supporterais pas de perdre quelqu'un d'autre auquel je tiens autant. »

**Duo** : « Tu tiens beaucoup à moi ? »

**Alex** : « Non, oui, je t'aime mais je n'en ai pas le droit, s'il t'arriver quelque chose jamais je ne m'en remettrais, j'ai trop peur de te perdre. »

**Duo** : « Allons tu sais bien que je suis le Shinigami, je ne crains rien et puis tu sais moi aussi j'ai perdu toutes les personnes auxquelles je tenais. Je porte malheur mais avec toi je veux quand même tenter le coût, parce qu'on est en guerre et que je veux être heureux au maximum, et surtout parce que je t'aime Lexie. »

**Alex** : « Lexie ? »

**Duo** : « Oui Lexie, c'est plus original qu'Alex tu ne trouve pas, »

**Alex** : « J'aime bien. Et je veux bien tenter le coût aussi mais avant je dois tout te dire, te raconter ce qu'il s'est passé il y a 9 ans. »

Duo la serra un peu plus contre lui pour la réconforté au maximum.

**Alex** : « Je t'ai dis que ma mère était morte d'un maladie incurable, Erwan et moi avions tout juste 5 ans, à partir de ce moment nous avons passé pas mal de temps avec les Maguanacs comme tu as du t'en rendre compte en feuilletant mon album photo. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai appris la mécanique avec Momo. Papa partait régulièrement en mission avec les Maguanacs nous laissant au soin des villageois, et puis un jour il accepta de nous emmener, c'était une mission sensée être sans danger, le groupe devait aller vérifier l'état d'un avant poste dans un autre village. Mais alors que nous étions en train de jouer dans une des maison du village, ce dernier fut attaqué et un missile explosa près de la maison qui prit feu Je suis sortie mais pas Erwan, pourtant je suis persuadé qu'il était vivant, qu'il est vivant mais personne n'a rien fait pour le sauver, et puis la maison c'est effondrée, j'étais hystérique d'après mon père, il a fallut me faire une piqûre de calmant. A partir de ce jour, je me suis complètement renfermée sur moi, ne parlant pratiquement plus. Après 1 mois ou 2 je ne sais plus, j'avais perdu tout notion de temps, mon père m'envoya sur L4, c'est grâce à Quatre que j'ai retrouvé un peu de vie. »

**Duo** : « Alors mon rêve, c'était… »

**Alex** : « Oui c'était mes souvenirs et comme je te l'ai dit en ce moment mes barrières sont plutôt faibles c'est pour cela que tu les as reçut. »

**Duo** : « Pourtant Quatre n'as rien reçut lui, sinon je suis sur qu'il t'en aurais parler et que tu n'aurais pas autant affectée quand je l'ai raconté. »

**Alex** : « Oui, tu as raison mais c'est sûrement parce que je tiens beaucoup à toi. »

La jeune arabe se retourna et avant qu'elle n'ai réalisé quoique se soit deux lèvres vinrent capturer les siennes en un baiser tendre qui devins vite beaucoup plus passionné. Après plusieurs minutes la brune mis fin aux baisés avant que ceux-ci ne les entraînent plus loin.

**Alex **: « Attends Duo, j'aimerais bien rester là à t'embrasser toute la fin de l'après-midi mais il faut que l'on rejoigne Quatre afin que l'on décide de ce que l'on va faire maintenant. »

**Duo** : « Vraiment ? »

**Alex** : « Oui. »

Et elle quitta à regret les bras de Duo ainsi que sa chambre afin de ne pas succomber à la tentation. Le natté se leva et rejoignit la jeune fille qu'il pris par la taille et ils descendirent ensemble au bord de la piscine où le blond regarder les dernières infos. A leur arriver Quatre se leva et vint embrasser la brune.

**Quatre** : « Comment tu te sens ? »

**Alex** : « Bien, soulagée. »

**Quatre** : « Tu vois je te l'avais bien dit. »

**Alex** : « Oui, comme toujours tu avais raison. »

**Duo** : « Bon c'est pas que je veuille vous interrompre mais on est descendu afin de décider de ce que l'on va faire maintenant. »

**Alex** : « Allons Duo ne sois pas jaloux, tu sais bien qu'il n'y as que toi qui compte. »

**Duo faisant la tête** : « On se le demande parfois. »

Alexiel éclata de rire avant d'embrasser Duo.

**Alex** : « Bon trêve de plaisanteries, moi je propose de nous rassembler tous les six et de harceler OZ de nouveau. »

**Quatre** : « C'est une bonne idée. »

**Duo** : « Je te suis Lexie. »

**Quatre** : « Mais comment on fait pour retrouver les 3 autres. »

**Alex** : « On cherche, je suis sur que l'on peut les trouver. A mon avis Trowa et Heero sont toujours ensemble et sûrement en France. Il suffit de trouver le cirque, on aura alors une idée plus précise du lieu où ils peuvent être. Pour ce qui est du chinois qui est intervenu lors de votre affrontement sur New-Edouards et bien j'opte pour la Chine. Mais à mon avis on aura plus de chance de trouver quelque chose en se rendant sur place. »

**Quatre et Duo** : « Bonne idée. »

**Alex** : « Donc j'ai pensé que Quatre pourrait s'occuper de Trowa et Heero. Je suis sur que Trowa sera ravis de te revoir. »

Le blond vira au rouge.

**Quatre** : « OK. »

**Alex** : « Bien pendant ce temps, Duo et moi nous nous chargerons du chinois. »

**Duo** : « Ca me va. »

**Alex** : « Bon et bien maintenant reste plus qu'à se préparer. »

Les trois jeunes firent leurs bagages, prirent des billets d'avions pour leurs destinations respectives. Ils avaient décidé de laisser leur gundams afin de ne pas attirer l'attention. De plus comme ils avaient décidé que le lieu de rassemblement serait la maison de Quatre, il était inutile de les bouger.

**A suivre**

Review please, bonne ou pas bonne elles ne pourront que m'aider à progresser.


	8. Chapitre 8: Retrouvailles mouvementées

**Titre :** Le sixième gundam

**Auteur :** Alexiel Alton

**Genre :** Hétéro peut être Yaio sur la fin, romance, action

**Disclamer :** Pas à moi malheureusement sauf le personnage d'Alexiel qui m'appartiens

**Couples :** Vous verrez bien

**Résumé :** Un 6eme gundam pour l'opération Météore, une fille ayant des liens avec un des pilotes. Venez lire, Opération Météore revue et corrigée par mes soins. Mais soyez indulgent c'est ma première fic.

**Note :** Comme je l'ai dit c'est ma première fic donc il faut pas s'attendre à des merveilles, surtout côté orthographe mais bon merci Word d'en corriger une bonne partie. Je vous laisse à votre lecture en espérant que cela vous plaise.

¤

¤Pensées¤

« Paroles »

_Thélépatie_

**Bonne Lecture**

Chapitre 8 : Retrouvailles mouvementées 

_Marseille - France_

Après avoir passer plusieurs jours à la recherche de la moindre information sur le Français, Quatre avait finit par découvrir qu'il visitait avec Heero tous les membres de la famille Noventat. Ne restant que la petite fille du général, Quatre était persuadé qu'ils allaient se rendre à Marseille. Il les avait donc précédé et surveillé la jeune fille depuis maintenant 2 jours sans voir la moindre trace des deux pilotes. Malheureusement depuis le matin la ville était attaquée par les forces armées d'OZ.

**POV Quatre :**

Je dois absolument sortir d'ici, ça devient vraiment dangereux. Un missile est tombé sur l'immeuble d'à côté.

Je me retrouve rapidement dans la rue, je suis sur que Trowa et Heero sont là quelque part, mais la grande question est est-ce que je vais arriver à les trouver avec tous ces Léo et Aries qui s'affrontent. J'évite de justesse un Aries qui s'écrase à côté de moi, le pilote en sort. Je m'approche, l'armure et en mauvais état mais ne semble pas être sur le point d'exploser. Je monte dedans et branche la radio. Apparemment il se passe quelque chose de bizarre dans les égouts, je suis persuadé qu'il s'agit de Trowa, je le sens. Je passe sur la fréquence du Heavyarm.

« Trowa, tu m'entends, c'est Quatre. Je suis sur que tu es là, réponds moi s'il te plait. »

« Quatre, où es-tu ? »

« A Marseille. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Je vous cherchais Heero et toi. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Trop long à expliquer ici. Je te rejoins, dis moi où tu es ? »

« Très bien rendez-vous au cimetière dans une demi-heure. »

« Ok à tout à l'heure. »

Je coupe la communication et me dirige le plus rapidement possible vers le cimetière, très heureux de pouvoir revoir Trowa mais appréhendant la rencontre, sera-t-il lui aussi content de me revoir.

**Fin POV Quatre**

_Quelque part - Chine_

Alexiel et Duo étaient arrivés depuis quelques jours en Chine et malgré toutes les recherches qu'ils avaient faites, ils n'avaient rien trouvés. Aucune trace du Chinois, il s'était comme volatilisé. Et Duo commençait à s'impatienter et à désespérer.

**Duo** : « On ne le trouvera jamais, on n'ai même pas sur qu'il soit en Chine et puis après tout on a pas besoin de lui. »

**Alex** : « Non, je suis sur qu'il est ici, allez courage. On essaye ce village, je suis sur que ce sera le bon. »

**Duo** : « Alors c'est le dernier, si on ne le trouve aucune info, on abandonne et on attend qu'il se repointe, OK ? »

**Alex** : « OK, ce dernier village et après on rentre. »

Ils pénétrèrent donc dans le village qui avait l'air assez calme, ils commencèrent à poser des questions concernant le gundam mais personne ne pu ou ne voulu leur répondre.

**Duo** : « Tu vois, je t'avais prévenu, on ne le trouvera jamais, la Chine est trop vaste et personne ne veux nous aider. »

**Alex** : « Tu as peut-être raison, mais il fallait essayer, le mieux pour nous c'est de nous rassembler. Bon on fait quoi maintenant, on rentre ? »

**Duo** : « Na t'abord on va manger, j'ai une faim de loup. »

La jeune fille ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.

**Alex **: « Quand tu arrêteras de penser avec ton estomac les poules auront des dents. »

**Duo faussement vexé **: « Tu peux parler, tu manges presque autant que moi. »

**Alex **: « Ouai, j'aurais mieux fait de me taire moi. Il m'a semblé voir un resto un peu avant. Je t'invite. »

Et les deux adolescents se dirigèrent vers le lieu aperçut précédemment mais au moment où ils tournèrent au coin de la rue, la vitre vola en éclat et trois hommes en sortirent et commencèrent à agresser le patron. Alex allait se précipiter pour l'aider quand le garçon qu'il rechercher depuis des jours mis KO les trois soldats. Mais alors que tous les villageois se rassemblèrent et firent front devant les soldats empêchant par la même occasion les deux jeunes pilotes de s'approcher du champ de bataille, le garçon se disputa avec une jeune fille. Et quand Duo et Alexiel purent enfin s'approchés ils virent qu'il avait encore disparu, ils se regardèrent puis Alexiel s'approcha de la femme.

**Alex** : « Excusez moi, mademoiselle. Est-ce que je peux vous demander quelque chose ? »

**Jeune femme** : « Vous venais de le faire, mais je vous permet de me poser une autre question. »

**Alex** : « Oui, enfin je voulais savoir si vous connaissiez bien le jeune homme qui viens de partir. »

La jeune femme sembla se tendre et répondit de façon un peu brusque à la question.

**Jeune femme** : « Pourquoi cette question ? »

**Alex** : « Disons que nous ne lui voulons aucun mal mais que nous devons lui parler. »

La brune sentit que Duo s'était rapproché d'elle et elle l'entendit murmurer

**Duo** : « Ouai enfin je ne lui ferais rien s'il rembourse les dégâts de Death. »

Alexiel se retourna brusquement vers lui.

**Alex** : « Tu te fous de moi là, je te ferais remarquer que c'est moi qui te l'ai réparé. »

**Duo** : « Peut-être mais c'est moi qui est payé les pièces détachées. »

**Jeune femme** : « Excusez moi mais qui êtes-vous ? »

L'arabe se retourna vers la femme.

**Alex** : « Personne d'important, mais veuillez excusez mon compagnon, il est assez grincheux quand il a faim.

**Duo** : « N'importe quoi, je suis pas grincheux. Je veux juste qu'il me rembourse ce qu'il a fait à New-Ed…. »

**Alex** : « Duo !!!! »

**Jeune femme** : « Vous étiez à New-Edouards ? »

**Alex en colère** : « Bin voila tu pouvez pas tenir ta langue, non ? »

**Duo tout penaud** : « Excuse moi, j'ai pas réfléchit, j'ai faim. »

**Alex** : « La faim n'excuse pas tout, Duo, apprend à tourner sept fois ta langue dan s ta bouche avant de parler. »

**Jeune femme** : « Donc vous étiez donc bien à la base de New-Edouards et vous êtes donc des pilotes de gundams. »

La brune soupira avant de reprendre la parole.

**Alex** : « Vous êtes trop perspicace pour votre bien. »

La Chinoise sourit avant de leur tendre la main.

**Jeune femme** : « Sally Pô, ex major de l'Alliance. »

La brune se recula étonnez.

**Duo en lui serrant la main** : « Duo Maxwell, je vous ai déjà vu, non ? »

**Sally** : « C'est vous qui avez délivré Heero à l'hôpital, non ? »

**Duo** : « Ouaip, c'était moi, je me souviens maintenant vous étiez là avec la jeune fille que j'ai rencontré au port, un sacré caractère celle-là s'interposer entre Heero et moi alors que j'étais armé. »

**Sally** : « Oui, c'était moi avec Réléna Darlian. »

**Alex** : « Et c'est vous qui nous avez prévenu pour les missiles ? »

**Sally** : « Oui. »

Alexiel lui sourit en lui prenant à son tour la main.

**Alex** : « Moi c'est Alexiel El Guardian Kurama, pilote de l'Angel et mécano de ses messieurs. »

**Sally** : « Une fille !!! »

**Alex avec un sourire encore plus grand** : « Et oui. Je suis persuadée que OZ ne s'imaginera jamais que le sixième pilote est une femme. Ca me donne plus de liberté. »

**Sally** : « Ca c'est sur. »

A ce moment un bruit inconnu se fit entendre.

**Alex** : « Duo, un peu de tenu s'il te plait. »

**Duo** : « J'y peu rien, j'ai faim. »

Sally éclata de rire.

**Sally** : « Allez venez, je vous invite à manger et vous me direz pourquoi vous voulez parler à Wufei. »

Les deux pilotes suivirent la chinoise dans le resto.

_Cimetière-Marseille-France_

Quatre arriva finalement au cimetière et aperçut tout de suite le français qui était apparemment en train de regarder quelque chose.

**Quatre** : « Eh, Trowa. »

Le français releva la tête et sourit au blond tout en rangeant ce qu'il regardait dans sa poche puis il s'approcha de l'arabe.

**Trowa** : « Quatre, comme je suis content de te voir. »

Quatre rougit légèrement.

**Quatre** : « Qu'est-ce que tu regardais avec tant d'attention ? »

Ce fut au tour de Trowa de rougir légèrement.

**Trowa** : « Rien de très important. »

**Quatre** : « Allez dis. »

**Trowa** : « Très bien, c'est la photo d'une personne qui m'est très chère. »

Quatre sentit le sol s'ouvrir sous ses pieds et l'engloutir. Trowa aimait quelqu'un dont il possédait la photo. Il finit par se reprendre, il ne voulait pas montrer au mécher qu'il avait été blessé. Malgré tous Trowa remarqua que l'arabe avait blanchit et se demanda si ce dernier n'était pas jaloux.

**Quatre** : « Où est Heero ? »

Trowa montra le cimetière t Quatre vit Heero avec la petite fille de Noventat. Ils attendirent que le japonais les rejoigne.

**Heero** : « Qui est-ce ? »

**Trowa** : « Heero, je te présente Quatre Raberba Winner, c'est l'un des autres pilotes. »

**Heero** : « Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? »

**Trowa** : « Je ne sais pas mais il va nous expliquer, n'est-ce pas Quatre ? »

**Quatre** : « Bien sur. Si je suis là c'est pour vous proposer quelque chose. »

**Trowa** : « Et quoi ? »

**Quatre** : « Et bien avec Alex et Duo nous avons bien réfléchit à la situation et nous en sommes venus à penser que le meilleur moyen pour nous de nous battre contre OZ, c'était de se rassembler tous les six. Les six qui étaient à la base de New Edwards. Alex et Duo sont partit chercher le chinois et moi j'avais pour mission de vous retrouver. »

**Heero** : « Et pourquoi on devrait se rassembler, si on reprend les combats ils vont se venger sur les colonies ? »

**Quatre** : « Pas si on détruit les missiles et pour cela il faut qu'on soit tous ensemble. »

**Trowa** : « C'est une possibilité, c'est vrai que se serait une bonne chose. »

**Heero** : Peut-être mais je n'est plus de gundam et en plus je n'ai pas reçut d'ordre de mission. »

**Quatre sourit** : « Ne t'en fait pas pour ton gundam je connais quelqu'un qui sera ravit de te le reconstruire. Il suffira d'aller récupérer les pièces détachées. Et pour ce qui concerne l'ordre de mission je te rappelle que le savant nous à dit qu'il ne donnerais jamais les gundam après nous pouvons faire ce que nous voulons pour éviter qu'ils tombe entre leur mains. »

**Heero** : « Hn. »

**Quatre** : « Je vous laisse réfléchir, voici les coordonnées de ma maison qui nous sert de planque. »

**Trowa **: « Au revoir Quatre. »

**Quatre **: « Au revoir Trowa, Heero. »

**Trowa **: « Ah, au fait passe le bonjour à Alexiel. »

**Quatre** : « Se sera fait, bye. »

Il leur tendit un papier avec les coordonnées. Les deux autres le prirent, regardèrent, puis brûlèrent le papier. Quatre se retourna et commença à s'éloigner quand Trowa l'appela.

**Trowa** : « Quatre attend 30 secondes, s'il te plait. »

Quatre se retourna et pris un flash en pleine figure.

**Trowa** : « Merci et à bientôt. »

Quatre sourit et partit. Il ne savait pas si les deux autres viendraient mais il l'espérait. Il retourna chez lui pour attendre.

_Chine_

Après le repas, Sally accompagna les deux jeunes au camp de guérilleros.

**Sentinelle** : « Sally, qui est-ce ? »

**Sally** : « Des amis ne t'en fait pas ils sont sûr. »

**Sentinelle** : « Où est le pilote ? »

**Sally** : « Il revient tout seul. »

A ce moment des Léos débarquèrent et attaquèrent.

**Alex** : « Mais c'est pas vrai, j'en est marre moi. On ne peut être tranquille deux minutes avec eux. »

Elle sortit son pistolet et commença à tirer.

**Alex** : « Pourquoi est-ce qu'on a jamais nos gundam quand on a besoin. »

Duo attrapa la brune et la tira en arrière juste à temps pour éviter e pied d'un Léo.

**Duo** : « Fais attention Lexie. En plus ton flingue ne sert pas à grand-chose. »

**Alex** : « Promis et merci, pour le flingue tu as raison, essayons de trouver des armes plus appropriées. »

**Duo** : « Je te suis. »

Ils rejoignirent Sally et le groupe de guerrier en mauvaise posture. Au moment où ils atteignirent le groupe, Wufei le rejoignit aussi. Un des soldat se jeta sur lui pour le protéger d'un tir. Alexiel et Duo se relevèrent tous les deux idem pour voir Wufei s'enfuir.

**Duo** : « Regarde ce lâche, ça ne vaut pas le coup de lui demander de noue rejoindre. »

**Alex** : « Tu te trompes Duo, je pense plutôt qu'il s'est repris. Allez viens on doit les aider. »

**Duo** : « Oui. »

Les deux jeunes terroristes recommencèrent à se battre jusqu'au moment où un gundam se mêla à la bataille.

**Alex** : « Tu vois. »

**Duo** : « Oh c'est bon. »

La bataille fut vite finit et Alexiel et Duo rejoignirent Sally et Wufei.

**Sally** : « Vous vous en êtes sortit ? »

**Duo** : « On ne tue pas Shinigami comme ça. »

Alexiel lui tapa l'arrière du crâne.

**Alex** : « Ca va et vous ? »

**Sally** : « On a perdu beaucoup de monde mais je dois vous remercier tous les trois, vous nous avez épargné le pire. »

**Duo** : « Nous, on a rien fait, c'est Wufei. »

**Sally** : « C'est faux. Vous avez aussi fait beaucoup. Bon je vous laisse, vous avez à parler tous les trois. »

Une fois la chinoise partie, la brune se rapprocha de Wufei et lui tendis la main.

**Alex** : « Bonjour, je suis Alexiel El Guardian Kurama et voici Duo Maxwell, enchantée de faire enfin ta connaissance. »

Wufei releva la tête mais refusa la main tendue.

**Duo** : « Eh mon grand, quand une dame te tend la main, la moindre des politesse c'est de l'accepter. Déjà que tu me dois les réparations de Death. »

Les yeux d'Alexiel passèrent pendant quelques secondes au gris mais la jeune fille se reprit

**Alex** : « C'est pas grave Duo, en plus je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter avec Death. »

**Wufei** : « Je ne te dois rien du tout et je salue qui je veux. »

**Duo** : « Viens Lexie, je ne crois pas que l'on ai besoin de lui. »

**Alexiel** : « Non, on est venu jusqu'ici alors on va lui proposer. Wufei que tu veuilles ou non me saluer ou me parler, nous avons une proposition. En fait on te propose de nous rejoindre pour que tous les six on se rassemble pour pouvoir affronter OZ plus efficacement. Alors voici les coordonnées de la planque après c'est toi qui vois. Allez viens Duo, on y va. »

**Duo** : « J'arrive. »

Il se tourna vers le chinois et lui murmura.

**Duo** : « Surtout ne te force pas pour nous rejoindre, on a pas besoin de quelqu'un qui juge les autres sur leur sexe et non sur leur capacités réelles. En tous cas je te préviens manque lui encore une fois de respect et je te jure que tu aura à faire à moi. »

Puis il rattrapa la jeune fille et ils rentrèrent à la villa de Quatre.

**A suivre**

Review please, bonne ou pas bonne elles ne pourront que m'aider à progresser.


	9. Chapitre 9: Début du rassemblement

**Titre :** Le sixième gundam

**Auteur :** Alexiel Alton

**Genre :** Hétéro peut être Yaio sur la fin, romance, action

**Disclamer :** Pas à moi malheureusement sauf le personnage d'Alexiel qui m'appartiens

**Couples :** Vous verrez bien

**Résumé :** Un 6eme gundam pour l'opération Météore, une fille ayant des liens avec un des pilotes. Venez lire, Opération Météore revue et corrigée par mes soins. Mais soyez indulgent c'est ma première fic.

**Note1 :** Comme je l'ai dit c'est ma première fic donc il faut pas s'attendre à des merveilles, surtout côté orthographe mais bon merci Word d'en corriger une bonne partie. Je vous laisse à votre lecture en espérant que cela vous plaise.

**Note 2 :** Et voilà un deuxième chapitre dans la même soirée c'est du jamais vu pour moi mais profitais-en bien parce que c'était tous les chapitres que j'avais d'avance.

¤

¤Pensées¤

« Paroles »

_Thélépatie_

**Bonne Lecture**

Chapitre 9 : Début du rassemblement 

Alexiel et Duo mirent deux jours pour rentrer et pourtant ils y arrivèrent les premiers.

**Duo** : « Ah, enfin rentrer. C'est bizarre Quatre n'est pas là, pourtant j'aurais cru qu'il serait rentrer le premier. »

**Alex** : « Je suis sûr qu'il ne devrait pas tarder. »

**Duo** : « Ok si tu le dis. Bon je vais prendre une douche ou plutôt un bain parce que là j'en ai vraiment besoin. »

**Alex** : « Vas-y pendant ce temps je vais préparer à manger. »

**Duo** : « A tout à l'heure. »

Duo monta à l'étage pendant que la brune se dirigeait vers la cuisine. Elle ouvrit le frigo qui était vide.

**Alex** : « Arf, rien, méchant Quatre. Bon voyons ce que je peux dénicher ailleurs. »

Elle se dirigea vers le congélateur qui heureusement était plein. Elle fouilla un moment et finit par sortir un gigot pour le lendemain et deux pizzas pour le soir. Elle mit le four à chauffer et commença à mettre la table pendant qu'il chauffait. Elle posa deux couverts puis mu par un je ne sais quoi, elle rajouta deux autres couverts. Elle mis les pizzas au fours puis alla ensuite s'asseoir dans le canapé du salon où elle s'endormit. C'est là que Duo la trouva en descendant de la salle de bain. Il la regarda un moment avant de lui étendre la couverture qui se trouvait sur le dossier du canapé, puis il se dirigea vers la cuisine où une bonne odeur commençait à diffuser. Il fut surpris par le nombre de couverts sur la table.

**Duo** ¤Pourquoi quatre ?¤

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir plus sur cette particularité, le four venait de sonner. Duo se précipita afin qu'il ne réveille pas la jeune fille. Il l'arrêta, laissant les pizzas au chand. Puis il décida d'aller faire un tour au sous-sol afin de s'assurer que rien n'avait bougé. Il avait à peine passé la porte qu'une alarme se déclencha.

_« Alerte, armure mobile en approche. Alerte, armure mobile en approche… »_

Ils se précipita dans la salle de contrôle et essaya d'accéder à l'ordinateur malheureusement il n'y parvint pas. Il commençait à s'énerver quand Alexiel arriva.

**Duo** : « Putain de merde, il fait chier cet ordi, c'est la première fois qui en a un qui me résiste. »

**Alex** : « Non, il te manque juste le mot de passe. »

**Duo** : « Et c'est quoi mademoiselle je sais tout ? »

**Alex** : « C'est pas la peine d'être désagréable, le mot de passe c'est Sandrock. »

**Duo** : « Pourquoi est-ce que je n'y ai pas pensé. »

Après avoir enfin ouvert l'ordi, ils purent voir quelle était cette armure qui approchait. La vidéo montra rapidement une armure bleu et blanche avec un bras en forme de dragon.

**Duo **: « Wuffy !!! En fin de compte il a accepté notre proposition, j'espère qu'il sera plus aimable que la dernière fois sinon il aura affaire à moi. »

**Alex **: « Tu sais je suis capable de régler mes problème toute seule. »

**Duo **: « Oui mais bon un homme dois défendre sa belle. »

**Alex **: « Ouai ; »

Elle passa sur le canal de communication du gundam.

**Alex **: « Wufei, ici Alexiel. Je t'ouvre les portes du hangar. »

**Wufei **: « Ok, merci. »

Elle ouvrit les portes et regarda le gundam entrer et se poser à côté des trois autres. Elle referma les portes et avec Duo se dirigea vers la nouvelle armure. Ils attendirent que le chinois en sortes. Une fois celui-ci au sol.

**Duo :** « Salut Wuffy, je vois que tu t'es décidé, c'est bien.

**Wufei **: « Mon nom est Wufei, Maxwell. »

**Duo **: « Non, non tu te trompe Maxwell c'est moi, toi c'est Chang. »

**Wufei **: « Arff pourquoi j'ai accepté de venir moi. »

**Alex **: « Peut-être parce qu'il n'y avait que cela à faire. Allez viens, on va te faire visiter et dès que Quatre sera là on pourra passer à table. »

**Duo **: « Comment tu sais qu'il revient ce soir ? »

**Alex **: « Une intuition, c'est tout. »

**Wufei **: « Quatre ? »

**Duo **: « Vi, Kitty Kat, c'est le pilote du Sandrock, petit blond, très poli. »

**Wufei **: « Et bien ça me changera. »

**Duo faussement vexé **: « Eh je ne te permet pas Fei. »

**Wufei en colère **: « C'est Wufei. »

**Alex **: « Stop vous allez vous calmer tous les deux. »

**Wufei **: « Toi, la onna, je ne t'ai rien demander, tu ne devrais même pas être là, ce n'est pas ta place. »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que les yeux de la brune virèrent au gris acier.

**Duo assez inquiet **: « Tu n'aurais pas du dire cela, Wufei. »

Puis il se tourna vers la brune qui n'avait pas encore bougé, la prenant par les épaules.

**Duo **: « Lexie calme toi. Il ne savait pas. Allez ma belle viens on va manger. »

Mais elle ne l'écoutait plus et se dégagea brutalement des mains de Duo et avança lentement vers le deuxième garçon.

**Duo très sérieux **: « Wufei, je te conseil de déguerpir en vitesse. »

**Wufei **: « Tu vois quand tu veux tu peux dire mon nom correctement. Et il est hors de question que je m'enfuis devant une onna. »

**Duo **: « Mais c'est qu'il en rajoute en plus. Je t'aurais prévenu. Quand elle est dans cet état c'est un vrai démon, pire que moi, c'est pas peu dire. »

**Wufei **: « Elle ne me fait pas peur, c'est une onna après tout. »

**Duo **: « Mais t'es con ou quoi, tu ne vois pas que tu l'énerves de plus en plus. »

L'arabe arriva devant le chinois qui se mit en position de combat. Il reçut le premier coup qui le fit vaciller.

**Duo **: Je t'avais prévenu. »

Mais le brun n'eut pas le temps de répondre tant il était concentrer pour éviter les coup essayant sans grand succès d'en donner. Ce manège dura 15 minutes jusqu'à ce que le chinois fut mis à terre. Duo s'approcha alors de la jeune fille

**Duo **: « Alors ça va mieux ? »

**Alex **: « … »

**Duo **: « Tu sais, je crois qu'il a compris, n'est-ce pas Wuffy ? »

**Wufei se relevant difficilement** : « Oui, elle a sa place parmi nous, ce sera même un honneur de combattre à ces côté. »

Alors l'attitude de la brune changea du tout au tout, ces yeux reprirent leur belle couleur gris bleu.

**Alex **: « C'est vrai ? Tu le penses vraiment ? »

**Wufei **: « Puisque je te le dis. »

**Alex **: « Est-ce que tu vas bien, je ne t'ai pas trop amoché. »

**Wufei **: « Ca va. »

**Alex **: « Tu sais Wu je suis vraiment désolée se n'était pas voulu mais quand quelqu'un me dit que le place d'une femme n'est pas au combat et qu'elle ne doit pas se battre et bien je perds le contrôle. »

**Wufei **: « C'est Wufei, El Guardian. En tout cas je tiens à te dire que tu sais te battre, tu es même la première à m'avoir mis à terre. »

**Alex **: « La première, vraiment ? »

Wufei détourna les yeux mais ne répondit pas.

**Alex **: « Bon si on remontait. Quatre ne devrait plus tarder maintenant. »

En fait quand ils arrivèrent dans l'entrée, ils découvrirent Quatre en train de poser son sac de voyage. Alexiel lui sauta immédiatement dessus.

**Alex **: « Quatre, contente de te revoir, comment vas-tu ? Est-ce que tu les as trouvé ? Est-ce que vous avez parlé ? Est-ce qu'ils vont nous rejoindre ? »

Quatre éclata de rire devant cette avalanche de questions.

**Quatre **: « Je vais bien, oui je les ai trouvé, on a pas vraiment eu le temps de discuter, et je ne sais pas. As-tu d'autre questions ou alors me permet-tu d'accueillir notre invité comme il se doit ? »

Alexiel rougit légèrement et s'écarta du blond qui s'avança vers le chinois.

**Quatre **: « Bonsoir, je m'appelle Quatre Raberba Winner, je suis le pilote du Sandrock et je viens de L4. »

**Wufei **: « Winner ? Comme la Winner Corps d'exploitation minière ? »

Quatre eut un pâle sourire.

**Quatre **: « Oui, c'est ma famille, mais je suis brouillé avec mon père. »

**Wufei **: « Moi c'est Wufei Chang du clan du dragon, pilote du Nataku et je viens de L5. »

**Quatre **: « Enchanté Wufei, bienvenu chez moi. Mais dis moi que t'est-il arrivé on dirait que tu t'es battu ? »

Bien que s'adressant au chinois c'est Alexiel qu'il dévisageait, cette dernière ne pu s'empêcher de rougir.

**Wufei **: « Ce n'est rien. »

**Quatre **: « Alex, tu n'as pas recommencé quand même ? »

**Alex **: « Joker. »

**Quatre **: « Alex !!!! »

**Alex **: « Il m'a traité de onna et m'as dit que je ne devrais pas me battre que ce n'était pas ma place. J'ai perdu le contrôle, désoler Quatre. »

**Quatre **: « Ce n'est pas une raison, il faut que tu apprenne à te maîtriser surtout que face à certaine personne tu ne réagis pas du tout. »

**Alexiel toute penaude **: « Je sais. »

Il se tourna vers les deux garçons qui avaient suivit la conversation.

**Quatre **: « Elle ne t'as pas trop amoché ? »

**Wufei **: « Non, ça va. »

Duo éclata de rire.

**Duo **: « Tu aurais du le voir, il n'arrivait pas à la toucher et en 15 minutes il c'est retrouvé sur les fesses. »

**Wufei **: « Maxwell. »

**Duo **: « Vi c'est moi. »

**Wufei **: « La ferme. »

**Duo **: « T'es pas marrant Wuffy. »

**Wufei **: « C'est Wufei. Tu m'appelles encore une fois d'un de ces surnoms stupides et je jure que tu perds ta tresse. »

**Duo horrifié** : « Tu n'oserais pas. »

**Wufei **: « Je vais me gêner, tiens. »

Duo se tournant vers la brune.

**Duo **: « Lexie, Wuffy il est méchant avec moi. »

**Wufei **: « Maxwell, je t'avais prévenu. »

Le chinois parti derrière l'américain à travers toute la maison.

**Quatre **: « Et bien ça promet de bon moment. »

**Alexiel avec un grand sourire** : « Oh oui. »

**Duo du salon** : « LEXIE, AU SECOURS. »

**Wufei **: « Tu n'es qu'un faible pour appeler un femme au secours. »

**Duo **: « Je t'es rien demandé, Fei. »

**Wufei **: « Arff. Je vais le tuer. »

**Duo **: « Mais non. »

**Wufei** : « Oh que si. »

**Alex** : « Wu, Duo, à table. »

**Wufei** : « Wufei, mon nom est Wufei, vous allez me rendre chèvre tous les deux, il n'y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre. »

**Alexiel** : « Mais non, aller venez manger. »

Le repas se passa dans le calme. Une fois terminé, ils se rendirent tous les quatre dans le salon.

**Duo **: « Alors Kitty Kat tu nous racontes ? »

Quatre rougit légèrement.

**Quatre** : « Comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure je les ai trouvé à Marseille. J'ai eut de la chance parce que la ville fut attaquée par OZ pendant que j'y étais. Enfin j'ai pu leur faire passer le message, ils ont dis qu'ils y réfléchiraient. »

**Alex** : « Bien et comment va Trowa ?

Quatre vira au rouge tomate.

**Quatre** : « Trowa va bien et te passe le bonjour. Mais je n'ai aucune chance »

**Alex** : « Et pourquoi ça ? »

**Quatre** : « Parce que je l'ai vu regarder une photo et quand je lui ai demander ce que c'était il m'a répondu que c'était la phot de la personne qu'il aimait. »

**Alex** : « Ah ce n'ai que ça. »

**Quatre** : « Comment ça que ça ? Je te dis qu'il a la photo de la personne qu'il aime et toi tu dis que ce ne n'est que ça, je te ferais remarquer qu'il n'a pas de photo de moi donc c'est quelqu'un d'autre qu'il aime. »

**Alex** : « Qui peu savoir ? »

**Quatre** : « Alex qu'est-ce que tu me caches ? »

**Alex** : « Rien d'important tu verras bien en temps et en heures. »

**Quatre** : « Alex !!! »

**Alex** : « Bon et bien moi je vous souhaite une bonne nuit, Wuffy, Quatre. »

**Quatre** : _Alexiel_ _Arwen El Guardian Kurama tu vas me répondre oui._

**Alexiel** : « Non Quatre. »

**Quatre** : « Arff Alex. »

**Wufei** : « Mon nom est Wufei mais bonne nuit quand même El Guardian. »

Puis se tournant vers Duo.

**Wufei** : « Dis moi Maxwell pourquoi elle a répondu non à Winner qui n'avait rien dit.

**Duo** : « Ah ça tu vas t'y faire vite, ne t'en fait pas. Allez je vous laisse aussi je vais rejoindre ma belle, bonne nuit à vous deux. »

**Quatre** : « Bonne nuit Duo. »

**Wufei** : « Bonne nuit Maxwell. »

**A suivre**

Review please, bonne ou pas bonne elles ne pourront que m'aider à progresser.


	10. Chapitre 10: Fin du rassemblement

**Titre :** Le sixième gundam

**Auteur :** Alexiel Alton

**Genre :** Hétéro peut être Yaio sur la fin, romance, action

**Disclamer :** Pas à moi malheureusement sauf le personnage d'Alexiel qui m'appartiens

**Couples :** Déjà Alex et Duo pour les autres vous verrez bien

**Résumé :** Un 6eme gundam pour l'opération Météore, une fille ayant des liens avec un des pilotes. Venez lire, Opération Météore revue et corrigée par mes soins. Mais soyez indulgent c'est ma première fic.

**Note 1 :** Comme je l'ai dit c'est ma première fic donc il faut pas s'attendre à des merveilles, surtout côté orthographe mais bon merci Word d'en corriger une bonne partie. Je vous laisse à votre lecture en espérant que cela vous plaise.

**Note 2** : Lemon dans ce chapitre vous voilà prévenu vous n'aurez qu'à sauter la partie consernée

¤

_Télépathie_

¤Pensées¤

« Paroles »

**Bonne Lecture**

**Chapitre 10 : Fin du rassemblement et vie en communauté**

Duo rattrapa rapidement la brune en haut de l'escalier.

**Duo **: « Lexie vous devriez faire un peu plus attention Quatre et toi, notre petit dragon va commencer à se poser des questions si vous continuez vos messages télépathique. »

**Alex** : « Tu as raison je parlerais à Quatre demain, en attendant moi je suis fourbu et crevée, bonne nuit Duo. »

**Duo** : « J'arrive, le temps de me déshabiller. »

**Alex **: « Il me semble avoir dit que j'étais fatiguée, Duo. »

**Duo **: « Tu es sur ? On pourrait se détendre autrement. »

**Alex **: « Oui je suis sur, bonne nuit Duo, à demain. »

**Duo **: « Arff. A demain et bonne nuit à toi aussi. »

Et elle entra dans sa chambre dont elle ferma la porte.

Malheureusement la nuit ne fut pas de tout repos pour la jeune arabe qui se réveilla après seulement quelques heures en pleurs et en sueur, encore aux prises avec son cauchemar. Sachant qu'elle ne pourrait pas se rendormir dans l'immédiat et surtout qu'elle n'y arriverait surement pas si elle restait seule, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la chambre du natté qui lui dormait comme une souche et ne bougea même pas quand elle pénétra dans le lit. Une fois entre les draps, Alexiel se pelotonna contre celui qui faisait battre son cœur, le souffle régulier de ce dernier ainsi que sa chaleur berça le jeune fille qui finit par retourner au pays des songes. Quelle ne fut pas la surprise du natté quand il se réveilla le matin, de trouver une jolie jeune fille blottie contre lui qui se réveillée à son tour.

**Duo **: « Heu, Lexie, pas que ta présence me dérange mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

La brune encore à moitié endormie lui répondit d'une voix pâteuse.

**Alex **: « Cauchemar, avez besoin d'une présence. »

**Duo **: « Ok et bin la prochaine fois réveille moi. »

**Alex **: « Tu dormais si bien. Au fait quelle heure est-il ? »

**Duo **: « 8h08. »

**Alex **: « Bon bin peut dormir encore. »

**Duo **: « Moi, j'ai une autre idée, belle dame. »

Alexile le regarda avec une lueur espiègle dans les yeux.

**Alex **: « Vas-y propose mais ça à intérêt à être intéressant parce que je te préviens ton lit m'appelle avec insistance. »

**Duo **: « Et bien quelques chose comme ça. »

L'Américain commença à embrasser l'Arabe qui répondit immédiatement aux baisers, les mains se mirent à explorer le corps de l'autre, les pyjamas furent vite enlevés, laissant les deux adolescents en sous-vêtements mais alors que les derniers remparts allez tomber, la sirène retenti.

Duo grogna.

**Duo **: « Oh non, c'est pas vrai qu'est-ce qui se passe. »

**Alex **: « Alerte. »

**Duo **: « Merci j'avais remarqué.. »

La jeune femme se leva rapidement, ramassa sa nuisette qui trainait par terre à l'endroit où elle avait atterri. Elle s'habilla le plus vite possible et allait passer la porte quand Duo l'interpella, elle se retourna au moment où le châtain, toujours en boxer, lui lançait un pistolet.

**Duo **: « On ne sait jamais. »

**Alex **: « Merci. »

Les deux jeune gens rejoignirent les deux autres garçons déjà habillés dans la salle de contrôle.

**Wufei** : « Vous avez vu votre tenue. Vous auriez pu vous habiller quand même. »

**Duo** : « Mais c'est ce qu'on à fait Wuffy. »

Le Chinois vira au rouge oubliant même de reprendre l'Américain pour son prénom.

**Wufei** : « Je ne veux rien savoir. »

**Alex** : « Alors demande pas Feifei. »

**Duo** : « Alors Quatre qu'est-ce qu'on à qui justifie que vous nous tiriez de notre lit ? »

**Quatre** : « Je ne sais pas l'alarme c'est déclenchée mais on ne trouve aucune trace d'intrusion. »

**Alex** : « Aucune trace tu es sur ? »

**Quatre** : « Certain cela fait 5 minutes que l'on chercher en vain d'où viens l'intrusion. »

**Alex **: « Bon réfléchissons, si c'était OZ on les aurait déjà trouvé, donc ce n'est pas eux. »

**Duo** : « Mais alors c'est qui ? »

**Alex** : « Réfléchit un peu Duo, qui veux-tu que ce soit, qui peut pénétrer dans une propriété sans laisser de traces ? »

**Duo **: « Oh !! »

**Alex** : « Je vois que tu as compris. »

**Wufei** : « Tu pourrais peut-être nous expliquer à nous. »

**Alex** : « Réfléchit Fei, je suis sur que tu trouveras tout seul, bon Duo que dirais-tu de reprendre où on en était ? »

**Duo **: « J'arrive. »

**Quatre** : « Mais Alex les intrus. »

**Alex** : « Allons Quatre ne me dit pas que tu n'as pas toi aussi compris qui arrivaient ? D'ailleurs tu devrais aller les accueillir. »

La brune tourna les talons tout de suite suivit par Duo, elle se dirigea vers les escaliers entrainant Wufei au passage.

**Wufei** : « Eh je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec vos ébats, moi. »

**Alex** : « Oh mais ne tends fait pas Wuffy, je ne comptais pas t'y inclure mais Quatre doit être seul. Alors fait ce que tu veux mais laisse-le les accueillir tout seul. »

**Wufei** : « Mon nom est Wufei, WUFFEI, pas un de vos surnom ridicule, et puis d'abord accueillir qui ? »

**Duo** : « C'est qu'il est long à la détente notre petit dragon, Heero et Trowa bien sur. Bon on te laisse, à tout à l'heure Wu. »

**Alex** : « A plus, Fei. »

**Wufei** : « WUFEI, c'est Wufei. »

**Alex et Duo** : « E bien c'est bien ce qu'on a dit, non ? »

Et ils plantèrent le chinois au milieu du couloir pour s'enfermer dans la chambre de la brune.

---Début Lemon---

A peine la porte fut-elle que la jeune arabe fut plaquée gentiment mais fermement contre celle-ci et que ces lèvres furent emprisonnées par deux autres lèvres avides de baisers. Ces derniers furent de plus en plus excités, les mains du natté remontant lentement la nuisette de la jeune fille afin de pouvoir la caresser à loisir sa peau satinée. Leurs lèvres se séparèrent juste le temps d'ôter ce bout de tissus encombrant. Le châtain serra un peu la brune contre la porte permettant à cette dernière de passer ses jambes autour des hanches du natté. Une fois ainsi accrochée Duo l'emmena sur le lit où il la coucha délicatement, observant à loisirs le corps à moitié nu sous lui.

**Duo **: « Tu es magnifique. »

Puis il repris possession des lèvre d'Alexiel et il commença à descendre le long de son cou pour arriver au niveau des seins dont il pris l'un des tétons déjà dure en bouche et avec lequel il joua un moment arrachant des gémissements à la brune puis il passa au second. Pour après un moment continué son chemin vers le nombril déclenchant des frissons sur la peau de la jeune fille. Il arriva au niveau du dernier rempart de la brune. Mais il n' toucha pas préférant remonter reprendre possession des lèvres entrouverte de la jeune femme.

**Duo **: « Tu es sure !! »

**Alex **: « Oui. »

Et pour lui prouver ce qu'elle venait de dire, elle le fit basculer et s'installa sur son torse. Ce fut à son tour de descendre le long du coup de son futur amant déposant des baisers papillon tous le long de son torse pour arriver jusqu'au boxer dont la bosse prouvait que Duo devait être très serré dedans. Elle le libéra vite provoquant un gémissement de bien-être de la part du natté. Elle prit le sexe de Duo entre sa main et commença des vas et viens arrachant des gémissements de plaisirs de la part de son amant. Elle remonta prendre les lèvres de ce dernier continuant toujours ses mouvements. Après quelques minutes de cette douce torture, Duo se ressaisit et renversa une nouvelle fois les positions repassant sur la jeune fille, lui enleva rapidement sa culotte et après un dernier regard à la brune qui lui sourit et hocha légèrement la tête, il la pénétra arrachant un petit cri de douleur de la part d'Alexiel vite étouffé par un baiser de Duo.

**Duo **: « Ca va ? »

**Alex **: « Oui. »

Le natté commença alors de lents va et viens afin que la brune s'habitue à sa présence mais bientôt il la sentit s'agiter sous lui, il comprit le message et accélérant le rythme lui arrachant de petit cri à chaque buté. Elle était au septième ciel toutes ces sensations la submergée et ces dans un même cri que les deux amants atteignirent l'extase. Ils restèrent un moment l'un sur l'autre sans bouger puis le natté se retira.

---Fin du Lemon---

**Alex **: « Merci Duo, c'était magique. Tu peux pas savoir à quel point je t'aime. »

**Duo **: « Je t'aime aussi. »

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux puis la brune se leva.

**Alex **: « On devrait aller se laver et rejoindre les autres en bas. »

**Duo **: « Tu as raison, je vais te frotter les dos.

**Alex **: « Duo !!! »

**Duo **: « Bin quoi. »

_Dans le salon_

Après le départ des trois adolescents, Quatre se retrouva seul dans la salle de commande, ce demanda encore qui pouvait bien avoir pénétré dans la propriété. Il remonta donc rapidement au salon pris un revolver qu'il passa dans son dos puis se dirigea vers le perron mais dès qu'il eut passé la porte il se retrouva plaquer au sol avec un flingue sur la tempe.

: « Quatre !!! Lâche le Heero, c'est Quatre. »

Le poids qui le maintenait au sol s'enleva et le blond pu se relever pour découvrir Heero et Trowa qui l'observaient. Une joie intense s'empara de l'arabe et un grand sourire éclaira son visage..

**Quatre **: « Heero, Trowa je suis vraiment heureux que vous aillait accepté de nous rejoindre. »

**Trowa **: « Quatre, je suis très content de te revoir. »

**Heero **: « On aurait jamais du pouvoir atteindre la maison, il n'y a vraiment aucune sécurité ici, je ne vos pas se qu'on fait là Trowa on a affaire à des amateurs. »

**Quatre **: « Détrompe toi Heero vous avez était repéré au moment où vous avez passé la clôture. Nous savions que vous arriviez et surtout que c'était vous. »

Quatre se dit que mentir un peu ne pouvait pas faire de mal de plus même si lui n'avait pas deviné qui arrivait ce n'était pas le cas d'Alex et de Duo.

**Quatre **: « Au fait où sont vos gundams ? »

**Trowa **: « Ils ne sont pas loin mais Heero voulais absolument que l'on vérifie d'abord comment était protéger cette maison. Alors satisfait Heero ? »

**Heero **: « Hn, ça ira pour cette fois. Je vais chercher les gundams. »

**Trowa **: « Merci. »

Heero partit rapidement chercher les armures pendant ce temps Trowa et Quatre rentrèrent afin de lui ouvrir le hangar, toute l'attente ce fit dans un silence assez lourd. Enfin Heero arriva avec les armures qu'il rentra et plaça à coté des quatre autres. Il rejoignit enfin les deux autres garçons.

**Heero **: « Quatres ? »

**Quatre **: « Oui et avec vous on est enfin au complet. »

**Heero **: « Hn. »

**Quatre **: « Venez le petit dej' doit être servit. »

Ils remontèrent tous les trois et quand ils rentrèrent dans la cuisine, il découvrir le chinois assit devant la table où se trouvait le petit déjeuné.

**Quatre **: « Wufei, je te présente Heero Yui, pilote du Wing, Heero je te présente Wufei Chang pilote du Nataku. Il me semble que vous vous connaissait déjà avec Trowa, non ? »

**Trowa **: « Exact, heureux de te revoir en un seul morceau Wufei. »

**Heero **: « Hn. »

**Wufei **: « Enchanté Yui, content de te revoir Barton. »

Soudain Quatre vira au rouge tomate, se sentant tout d'un coup assez à l'étroit dans son pantalon.

**Trowa **: « Ca va Quatre ? »

**Quatre **: « Oui, oui c'est rien. » Je vais les tuer, je vais les tuer, ils ne pouvaient pas éviter de diffuser autant, je suis bon pour une douche froide moi. « Excusez moi mais je vais vous laisser un moment. Un truc urgent à faire. »

Le blond il a à l'étage sans demander son reste laissant les trois autres garçons étonnés par un tel comportement. Il s'enferma dans la salle de bain où il se déshabilla et entra dans la douche dont il ouvrit le robinet d'eau froide à fond.

**Quatre **: « Attends qu'elle descende, je vais la tuer pour m'avoir mis dans cet état. Après tout Duo, je comprends mais elle, elle aurait pu remonter ses barrières. »

Quand il finit par sortir de la salle de bain, il entendit la jeune fille descendre les escaliers en discutant avec Duo. Il inspira à fond pour se calmer et les rejoignit alors qu'ils arrivaient au rez-de-chaussée.

**Quatre **: « Alexiel Arwen El Guarien Kurama. »

L'interpellée se retourna et regarda le blond qui cachait mal sa colère, descendre à son tour les escaliers.

**Alex **: « Oui Quatre, que se passe-t-il ? »

**Quatre **: « Il se passe que tu n'es pas toute seule dans cette maison et que quand tu passe du bon temps, tu n'es pas obligé d'en faire profiter les autres. » _En d'autres termes MONTE TES BARRIERES._

Sous cet assaut mental la brune grimaça.

**Alex **: « Désoler mon Quatrounet je ferais plus attention la prochaine fois. »

Le blond se calma.

**Quatre **: « J'espère, tout le monde n'a pas ta chance. »

**Alex **: « Ton tour viendra peut-être plus vite que tu ne le crois. »

**Quatre **: « J'espère parce que je ne supporterais pas de vous sentir très longtemps vous m'avaient mis dans un tel état. »

**Duo **: « Excusez moi vous deux mais je pourrais savoir de quoi vous parlez tout les deux. »

**Alex **: « Bien sur, Quatre me disait qu'il n'a pas apprécié nos ébats. Il parait qu'on a un peu trop diffusé à son gout et comme il est empathe il a tout ressentit. »

**Duo **: « Ah ok, désoler KittyKat, c'était pas voulu. »

**Quatre **: « Je sais Duo, de ta part je peux le comprendre mais d'Alex, non. »

**Alex **: « Hé, je me suis déjà excusée. »

A ce moment Wufei apparu à la porte du salon.

**Wufei **: « Pourquoi tous ces cris. »

**Duo **: « Qui a crié Wuffy, tu as rêvé. »

**Wufei **: « Wufei, et je n'ai pas rêvé. »

**Alex **: « Quatre me faisait par de quelque chose que j'aurais du faire et que j'avais oublié de et qui l'avais contrarié. »

**Wufei **: « Ok. »

Les quatres adolescents rejoignirent les deux autres au salon.

**Alex **: « Trowa, je suis très contente de te revoir. Comment vas-tu ? »

**Trowa **: « Alex mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

**Alex **: « Moi aussi je vais bien merci. Et bin disons que je ne t'es pas tout dis la dernière fois. Je suis le pilote du sixième gundam. »

**Trowa **: « Je me disais aussi que tu en connaissait trop pour être une simple soldat. Je suis content de te revoir. »

**Alex **: « Bonjour Heero. Je m'appelle Alexiel El Guarien, pilote de l'Angel. »

**Heero **: « Hn. »

**Alex **: « Pas bavard ton copain Duo. »

**Duo **: « Ouai que veux-tu, je faisais la convers pour deux. »

Puis se tournant vers Trowa.

**Duo **: « Moi c'est Duo Maxwell, pilote du Deathscythe et cette demoiselle est à moi donc pas touche. »

Alexiel éclata de rire.

**Duo **: « Et bin qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de drôle. »

**Alex **: « Rien, je t'expliquerais. »

**Trowa **: « Enchanté. Et ne t'en fais pas j'ai déjà quelqu'un en vu. »

Il regarda intensément Quatre qui discutant avec Wufei ne remarqua rien.

**Duo **: « Je comprends mieux maintenant t'en fais pas Trowman, je t'aiderais autant que possible. »

**Trowa **: « Heu, merci. »

**Duo **: « Mais de rien ce sera un plaisir. »

Alexiel s'assit en face de Trowa pendant que Duo s'éloignait.

**Trowa **: « Au fait Alex je te rends ta photo comme promis, j'ai la mienne maintenant. »

**Alex **: « Merci, dis je peux la voir ? »

**Trowa **: « Bien sur. »

Et il sortit une photo où l'on voyait Quatre surpris mais souriant.

**Alex **: « Elle est géniale, bravo Trowa. »

**Quatre **: « De quoi vous parlez tous les deux ? »

**Alex **: « De rien d'important, il me rendez juste un objet que j'avais oublié la dernière fois. Bon je vous laisse en amoureux, je suis sur que vous avez plein de choses à vous dire. »

Quatre ainsi que Trowa vira au rouge tomate, ce qui amusa beaucoup la jeune femme.

Elle se leva et en passant près de Trowa, elle lui glissa à l'oreille.

**Alex **: « Tu devrais lui dire, il commence à se faire des idées. »

Elle se dirigea vers Heero et Wufei qui étaient en train de discuter quand elle se sentit tirer sur le côté.

**Alex **: « Mais Duo qu'est-ce qui te prends ? »

**Duo **: « D'où tu le connais Trowa ? »

**Alex **: « C'est lui qui m'a sauvé quand j'ai été blessé. »

**Duo **: « Bon bin alors il va falloir que je le remercie alors, après tout c'est grâce à lui si j'ai la chance d'avoir une superbe femme comme compagne. »

Il commença à se diriger vers le français quand ce fut son tour d'être retenu.

**Alex **: « Ne les dérange pas ils doivent parler. »

**Duo **: « OK. »

Ils s'approchèrent donc des asiatiques.

**Alex **: « Dis Wu, c'est quand qu'on mange. »

**Duo **: « C'est vrai ça Fei, nous on a faim. »

**Wufei **: « C'est WUFEI, en je ne suis pas votre servante si vous avez faim, vous n'avez qu'à vous faire à manger tous seul, en plus i vous n'aviez pas fais votre sport en chambre vous auriez déjeuné avec nous. »

**Duo **: « C'est pas la peine de t'énerver, Wuffy, on y va. »

Et Ils partirent tous les deux dans la cuisine prendre un petit quelque chose, après tout il était près de 11h et ils n'allaient donc pas tarder à passer à table.

La fin de matinée se passa à peu près dans le calme, Alex et Duo embêtant Wufei comme d'habitude quoi.

Après le repas la brune s'approcha des trois nouveaux en faisant ses yeux de chien battu.

**Alex **: « Dites les garçons, je m'ennuie, vous me prêteriez vos gundams pour que je puisse m'amuser dessus, dites je peux ? »

**Heero **: « Non. »

**Wufei **: « Pas temps que tu écorcheras mon nom. »

**Alex **: « Michant Wuffy. »

Trowa jeta un coup d'œil à Quatre qui acquiesça légèrement.

**Trowa **: « Si tu veux, je te fais confiance. »

**Alex **: « Merci Trowman, toi au moins t'es un ami. »

La jeune femme ne se le fit pas dire de fois, histoire d'être sur que le français ne changerais pas d'avis, et fila au hangar.

**Wufei **: « T'es fou Barton, on ne sait pas ce qu'elle peut faire. »

**Duo **: « Ne t'en fais pas, le Heavyarms ne peut être entre de meilleurs mains. T'es peut-être pas au courant Feifei, mais c'est elle qui a conçut et construit l'Angel.

**Wufei** : « Impossible que cette onna est construit un gundam seule. »

**Duo menaçant** : « WUFEI, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas l'appeler comme ça. »

**Quatre essayant de calmer l'américain** : »Et pourtant je te le confirme Wufei, j'étais là. »

**Wufei bougonnant dans sa barbe** : « Ouai et bin je veux voir comment elle s'en sort de moi-même. »

Le chinois commence à se dirigeais vers la porte mais avant de la franchir il se retourne.

**Wufei** : « Heero, tu viens ? »

**Heero** : « Hn »

Et il se lève à son tour.

**Wufei** : « Trowa tu devrais venir aussi histoire de t'assurer qu'elle n'abime pas ton cher Heavyarm. »

**Trowa** : « Désoler vous deux mais j'ai entièrement confiance en Alex, je la laisserais donc travailler en paix. »

**Duo** : « Et attendez les gars moi je viens. »

**Wufei étonné** : « Tu veux la surveiller. »

**Duo** : « Absolument pas mais j'ai envie de la voir tout simplement et puis il faut laisser nos deux tourtereaux ensemble un peu de solitude ne pourra que leur délié les langues. »

Les deux tourtereaux précédemment nommés virèrent au rouge tomate dans un belle ensemble.

**Quatre** : « Duo arrête de dire n'importe quoi. »

Mais le natté à déjà franchit la porte et n'entends plus rien.

**Quatre** : « Je suis désolé Trowa je ne sais pas ce qu'il leur prend à tous les deux aujourd'hui. »

**Trowa** : « Ca va ne t'en fait pas. Si tu me faisais plutôt visiter cette belle demeure et ses jardins, s'il te plait. »

**Quatre un grand sourire** : « Volontiers. »

Et ils partirent tous les deux à la découverte de la propriété.

_Dans le hangar_

Alexiel avait déjà attaqué de vérifié le gundam 03 quand les trois garçons arrivèrent.

**Alexiel les yeux pleins d'espoir **: « Vous avez changé d'avis vous me laissez m'occuper des votre aussi ? »

**Wufei **: « Tu rêve là ma grande on vient juste constater les dégâts que tu va faire sur le Heavyarm.

**Alex **: « Michant Wuffinou. »

**Wufei **: " C'est WUFEI, stupide onna."

Et il se prit un bonne claque derrière la tête par un natté d'où se dégager une colère noire.

**Duo **: « Il me semble pourtant déjà d'avoir dit de ne plus l'appeler comme ça, Wufei. En plus je croyais que la raclée que tu avais prise hier t'avait suffit. »

**Wufei marmonnant **: « Ouai, excuse-moi. »

**Duo **: « Plus fort je ne crois pas qu'elle est entendu. »

**Wufei **: « Excuse-moi, Alexiel. »

**Alex **: « C'est rien Wufei, tu peux pas changer du jour au lendemain donc ça t'arriveras encore. Moi de mon côté je vais essayer de me contrôler afin de ne plus te sauter dessus comme hier. »

**Duo chuchotant au creux de l'oreille du chinois **: « Elle, elle laissera peut-être passé mais pas moi te voilà prévenu, mon petit dragon. »

**Duo plus fort **: « Alors ma chère heureuse d'avoir un nouveau joujou ? »

**Alex **: « Tu peux pas savoir à quel point. »

**Duo **: « Dis je peux t'aider un peu, je m'ennuie tout seul complètement abandonné. »

**Alex **: « Bien sur monte. »

**Duo **: « Tu sais je vais finir par être jaloux moi, j'ai l'impression que tu préfère passer ton temps les mains dans le cambouis plutôt que sur mon corps. »

**Alex **: « Duo !!! Sérieusement tu sais que j'ai besoin de faire de la mécanique pour mon équilibre mais rien ne pourra te remplacer dans mon cœur grand nigaud. »

**Duo **: « J'espère bien. Bonne que puis-je faire pour t'aider oh reine de la mécanique ? »

**Alex **: « Duo arrête un peu avec ces sobriquets. »

**Duo **: « Comme tu veux, alors ? »

Pendant ce temps Wufei ce remettais lentement de l'échange avec le natté.

**POV Wufei**

¤ Je suis mal partit moi l'un vaux l'autre, j'ai intérêt à faire attention à ce que je dis moi si je tiens à ma tête ce stupide américain est dangereux peut-être plus que la fille. ¤

Je me dirige ensuite vers mon gundam pour le vérifier de fond en comble m'arrêtant parfois pour regarder les deux adolescents rire sur le Heavyarm ou pour regarder Heero qui travaillait sur le Wing sans prêter la moindre attention à se qu'il se passait autour de lui.

¤ Décidément je suis tombé dans une maison de fou. Pourquoi donc ai-je accepté de venir moi déjà ? Parce qu'il n'y avait que ça à faire, c'est vrai. Allez Wufei respire un bon coup tu vas voir ça va passer. ¤

Je finis de contrôler Nataku et je retourne dans le salon, préférant la compagnie des deux tomates.

**Fin POV Wufei**

Wufei remonta donc rapidement au salon bientôt suivit du japonais.

**Duo **: « Dis Lexie, t'as remarqué ils sont tous les deux partit sans rien nous dire. »

Alexiel sortant la tête du gundam et regardant autour d'elle.

**Alex **: « Ah oui c'est vrai, si tu veux les rejoindre ne te gêne pas j'ai bientôt finit de toute façon. »

**Duo **: « Non, non ça va aller. »

Ils restèrent encore une bonne heure avant de remonter à leur tour.

Quand ils arrivèrent au salon ils découvrirent, Heero devant son PC, Wufei et Quatre entrain de jouer aux échecs et Trowa en pleine lecture.

**Duo **: « Et bin on pourrait entendre une moche volée dans cette pièce, ça vous arrive parfois de vivre autrement que dans le silence ? »

**Wufei **: « Seulement quand vous êtes là, vous deux. »

**Duo **: « et bin encore heureux qu'on met un peu d'ambiance sinon on pourrait croire qu'on est mort tellement y a de bruits. »

**Quatre **: « Echec et mat, Wufei. »

**Wufei **: « Regarde se que tu me fais faire stupide natté. »

**Duo **: « Et j'y suis pour rien si tu sais pas jouer mon pauvre Feifei. »

**Wufei **: « C'est WUFEI, WUFEI, Maxwell enfonce toit bien ça dans le crâne. »

**Duo **: « Non, non Maxwell c'est moi, toi c'est Chang. Décidément tu devrais aller te reposer mon pauvre petit dragon si tu confonds nos deux noms. »

**Wufei **: « Arff. »

**Alex **: « Allez arrêtes t'embêter Wuffinou il risque de nous péter un câble. »

**Wufei **: « El Guarien, Maxwell vous allez me le payer. »

E il partit à la poursuite des deux jeunes troubles fête.

Après une course poursuite éreintante dans la maison Trowa les interrompit en criant à table.

Alexiel et Duo furent même, on ne sait comment, les premier installés. Wufei quand à lui arrivant bon dernier, complètement essoufflé.

**Wufei **: « Comment avez-vous fait pour être déjà là vous deux ? »

**Alex **: « Ah ça c'est notre secret. Bon et si on mangeait, moi j'ai faim, cette petite course poursuite ma ouvert l'appétit. »

**Duo **: « Ah moi aussi. »

**Quatre **: « Si vous aviez si faim vous n'aviez qu'à préparer à manger. »

**Alex **: « Et ne pas avoir le plaisir de déguster la bonne cuisine de Trowa, mais tu es fou Quatre. »

Trowa arrivant avec le plat : « Voilà servez vous. »

**Alex **: « Merci Tro. Au fait je tenais à te félicité ton gundam était très bien entretenu, mais la prochaine fois tu devras faire un peu attention les mannettes risque d'être un peu sensibles. »

**Trowa **: « Merci Alex. »

Ils attaquèrent le repas qui fut animé par nos deux arabes et notre américain de service. Mais arrivé au désert le PC d'Heero se mit à sonner bientôt suivit de ceux des cinq autres.

**Alex **: « Et mercredi, on peu jamais être tranquille cinq minutes. »

**Heero **: « Mission. »

**Alex **: « C'est bon on avait tous compris. »

Chacun se dirigèrent vers son ordi afin de prendre connaissance des paramètres. C'était une mission commune, cela arrangerait les choses.

Ils partirent donc ensemble faire cette mission, qu'ils réussirent d'ailleurs haut la main.

Une fois rentré, et les quelques égratignures soignés.

**Alex **: «Dites est-ce que l'un de vous à penser à prévenir les mads que nous nous étions rassemblés ? »

Le grand silence.

**Alex **: « Je prend ça pour un non. Donc Heero lorsque tu enverras les rapports pense à le précisé ce sera plus simple comme ça. »

**Heero **: « Hn. »

Le temps passa, les six jeunes gens apprirent à cohabiter relativement bien ensemble, mis à part bien sur Wufei avec Alexiel et Duo qui aimés beaucoup l'embêter.

**A suivre**

Review please, bonne ou pas bonne elles ne pourront que m'aider à progresser.


End file.
